The Legend of Spyro: The Origin of Malefor
by Sir Areis Lionheart
Summary: Malefor, a happy, young, purple dragon stumbles across an ancient prophecy...the cost of which leads his descent into the Dark Master. Rated M: For Intense War Violence, Strong Language, and Sexual Themes.  NOTE: Companion to "Legend of Spyro: Revolution"
1. Prologue I: The Twin Prophecies

_**The Legend of Spyro: The Origin of Malefor**_

**Book I: Prophecy's Child**

_**Prologue I**_**: The Twin Prophecies**

The Prophecy of the Purple Dragon spoke of one to be born, one who would vanquish the greatest evil in the land. Spyro was told that he was the chosen one, that the great evil was the Dark Master...we were...slightly wrong. The Book of the Prophecy tells of two related prophecies, The Prophecy of the Purple Dragon, and the Prophecy of the Savior.

Spyro was not the fulfiller of the Prophecy of the Purple Dragon...he was the fulfiller of the Prophecy of the Savior. The great evil had been vanquished long ago...in a land so different from what is here now. The former Chronicler told us of Spyro's true prophecy. The great evil had fallen to the hands of a young, influential, tortured soul known as Malefor. Spyro's prophecy reveals that the fulfiller of the Purple Dragon would be the demise of the Savior.

I, Ignitus, have felt as much...the young dragon had a dark aura surrounding him. He had carried it since I first met him, but I had believed it was Cynder all along...no...since I became the Chronicler, I had seen how Spyro's demise is met...and then I had remembered the story of the Twin prophecies that Malefor himself had told me, many years ago...

Back in a time where the Dark Master was not evil, but was, in fact, a very good and dear friend...


	2. Chapter I: Year of the Dragon

**_Chapter I_****: Year of the Dragon**

..."Mal! Mal wake up! C'mon let's go! Hurry!" The baby fire dragon, Ignitus, eagerly awoke the sleeping Malefor.

Malefor opened one sleepy amethyst eye and waved Ignitus off. "Not yet Iggy, too tired...sleepy..."

"Hurry Mal! If we get there soon enough, we can see the eggs without being caught by the Dragonutes!" The Dragonutes were a race of Dragonmen notorious for being strong-willed, and strong soldiers. However, thanks to their undying loyalty and their fiery, powerful spirit, they made great guards, and sure enough, the four Elders of the Dragon Temple used them to ward off unwelcome guests. During the Year of the Dragon, when a huge cluster of eggs was delivered to the temple for protection and training, the amount of temple guards seemed to quadruple in size.

They especially liked to linger around the inner sanctum of the temple, located in the heart of the sprawling complex in the Mushroom Forest known as the "Sanctuary". However, if one were to get to the Sanctuary at a certain time, Temple guards were minimal as they changed shifts, and it was painfully easily for a small dragon or two to infiltrate the inner sanctum and see the legendary Egg Room. Supposedly all dragons came from the temple, but neither Ignitus nor Malefor knew how they came from the temple to a family of dragonflies in the outskirts of the Mushroom Forest.

They both knew they were dragons, they just didn't know how and why they were taken from the temple where their cluster-brothers and sisters were even now training to be warriors...and four lucky dragons...one from each of the four elements, were being trained to be Guardians. Of course, Ignitus knew he was a fire dragon, he discovered it after waking one morning and shooting a jet of flame while yawning.

Malefor had yet to learn any of the elements...and his purple color was unusual, he didn't know what element he represented. He knew the elements were Electricity, Fire, Ice, and Earth...on occasion he would run into young dragons who had left the protection of the Dragon Temple to train in the encircling Mushroom Forest. It was from these young warriors that Ignitus and Malefor received their education about the elements, and what was done within the sacred temple walls.

At night, Malefor would dream of being a warrior, accepted into the temple, and taught all four elements. He would rise to become the most powerful and kind dragon in the history of dragonkind. He would awake though to realize he was not a strong, legendary warrior, but was still a scrawny, lonely, misplaced, purple dragon. He was glad to have a friend like Ignitus...they weren't brothers...but they treated each other as such, they were both awkward individuals in a foreign (but not to them) society. Without Ignitus, Malefor wondered if he would have been an insane, depressed, angry dragon.

* * * * *

Malefor stood up, yawned, and stretched. "All right Ignitus!" He said eagerly, "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter II: The Dragon Temple Part One

**_Chapter II_****: The Dragon Temple ****_Part One_****: Infiltration**

Malefor and Ignitus walked side-by-side, heading through the Mushroom Forest and to the Dragon Temple, built into a mountain several miles away. The temple could be seen from anywhere in the forest, a huge, looming, stone building carved from the mountains by dragons over two thousand years prior. Even the Elders still stumbled upon secret passages and areas previously unknown.

Despite the vast number of temple guards wandering the perimeter, as well as the dragon students that wandered the endless, gilded halls, there were more than enough hiding places for two small dragons. The greatest challenge would be infiltrating the Sanctuary, hundreds of guards stood still, defending the hundreds and hundreds if not thousands of eggs from any unwelcome visitors. All known entrances to the Sanctuary were closed, locked, and guarded. As well as both the static and patrolling guards locked inside the belly of the beast.

As darkness fell, they came upon the clearing surrounding the outside of the temple. Guards crawled everywhere, it would be difficult...but not impossible. Malefor and Ignitus crouched inside a bush just inside the clearing, watching in anxious silence.

"Okay!" Ignitus whispered, crouching beside Malefor, "There are a LOT of guards...however, I think I know a way in, a way to get passed the guards and into the temple without being caught. Once we're inside the temple, then we can figure out what to do next."

"Lay it on me Iggy."

"Okay, when the patrolmen turn the corner, we run to the wall and hide behind those boulders. Do you see that crack in the wall?" Ignitus pointed to a gaping hole in the mountainside. Water was spewing from the hole in a little creek, falling down a small waterfall, and gathering in a pond next to the front entrance door.

"Yeah."

"A little spring runs throughout the inside of the mountain. If we can get in there, we might find another hole inside the temple. Its dark, so the entrance guards shouldn't be able to see us...it also helps our scales are darker than say an electric or ice dragon."

"True."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are we gonna do this?"

Malefor hesitated, then nodded abruptly.

"Good, on my word-!"

"Wait!" Malefor whispered, holding back the about-to-charge Ignitus.

"What Mal? C'mon! If we're gonna get in, now's our chance!"

"Iggy, what if we're caught?"

"They'll either kick and lock us out...or they'll kill us."

Malefor gulped, "kill us?"

"Don't worry, you worry too much."

"How will they kill us!"

"Dunno, but those swords and spears sure look sharp."

Malefor shuddered, "I'm not sure Ignitus...it's too risky."

"C'mon! Where's your sense of adventure bro? Don't you want to see all those eggs?"

"Yes?"

"And perhaps we'll meet a cute lady dragon...don't you want that, too?"

"Yes," Malefor admitted, groaning.

"Then c'mon before another guard arrives! On my mark...get set...go! Go! Go! Go!"

They charged and sprinted out of the bush and across the clearing, hiding behind the boulder and gasping for breath. "Do you think anyone saw us?" Malefor asked in a breathy whisper.

"I...I don't think so..." Ignitus replied, "let's wait a few minutes...y'know...just to be safe..."

"Good idea."

An hour passed, when still no one showed, the duo peeked out from behind the the boulder, they held their breath as they spied a rather large, spear-wielding temple guard standing before them, his back to them. When he turned and walked away, Ignitus, sweating heavily, asked, "You ready Mal?"

"Y...yeah," Malefor replied, shaking nervously, his heart in his ears.

"Then c'mon! Hurry! Before somebody comes back!"

Ignitus hopped into the air and glided inside the tunnel. Malefor stayed put, scared. Ignitus poked his head out of the hole and looked down at the frightened purple dragon, rooted in place by fear.

"You coming Mal? Hurry! There's nobody around. Get up here! Quickly!"

Gulping, panicking, Malefor hopped into the air and landed next to Ignitus, quickly sprinting and hiding behind a stalagmite. "Was I seen?" He asked.

"No," Ignitus replied, "C'mon! We're almost in!"

Malefor followed the fire dragon as they walked deeper into the tunnel. The water grew deeper, colder, ran faster, and the collected sediment caused their paws to sink in the wet sand. "A little farther now..." Ignitus said reassuringly, "I think..."

"Iggy?"

"Yeah Mal?"

"This...this is awesome! I...I can't believe we're doing this!"

"_I_ can't believe we haven't been spotted yet."

"Me either."

"We should be getting-AHH!"

"Ignitus!"

Malefor grabbed Ignitus' paw before he fell off the cliff and down a hundred feet. Quickly, Malefor pulled Ignitus back onto the cliff. "Are you okay?"

"I...I think so...I can't see a blasted thing in here."

They glided down the cliff and continued following the underground river. Eventually, they saw light ahead. "There!" Malefor said.

They ran towards the source and paused on a cliff, the exit of the caves. After a 50 foot drop, they saw the floor of a hallway. They glided down and looked around. A dusty, torn, faded red carpet was lining the floor of the corridor. It was a T-intersection. Behind them was a sealed door. To their left was a tapestry-lined hall that led to the front entrance. To their right, the tapestry-lined hallway continued into an unlocked...but not open...door. They were inside the Great Hall of the Dragon Temple.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter III: The Dragon Temple Part Two

**_Chapter III_****: The Dragon Temple ****_Part Two_****: Espionage**

Malefor and Ignitus followed the corridor to the right. The door opened and they entered a huge room. There was a huge table along the center of the room, covered in different kinds of foods. "The Banquet Hall," Ignitus stated. Malefor nodded in reply. Suddenly, they heard a collection of voices coming from behind the door on the opposite side of the room.

Panicking, Malefor ran to the table, hiding under the table cloth, Ignitus slid in from behind. Malefor put a claw to his muzzle in a silent "Shh" gesture. Ignitus nodded and they slowly walked down the table. Creeping towards the center so as to avoid coming in contact with legs from the feasting dragons and dragonutes. They were beneath where a fountain was constructed into the table, so there were no chairs around, which meant no feet mistakenly kicking them.

"What do we do?" Malefor asked in a harsh whisper.  
>Ignitus shrugged then made a "zipping" gesture across his mouth. Malefor frowned at the insult, but nodded in submission.<p>

They listened in to the conversation currently going on. "...What are we going to do Tao? We're missing a proper fire dragon for Infernius' heir, and we have a black dragon...but no purple one. What are we supposed to do?"

Tao replied, "I don't know Cyrus, but Devil's Moon is almost here, and if we don't do something, we will not have a fire dragon to take Infernius' place."

"We still have some time, fifteen turns, but that is hardly enough time for another Year of the Dragon, let alone to hatch and raise a fire dragonling."

"What about the black dragon egg?" Asked a third voice.

"Ritven, the black dragon egg has yet to hatch, or even near it. She will only hatch once she is introduced to her mate. That is the prophesis of the Purple Dragon. Only purple dragons can mate with the black queen, and vice versa. Without a purple dragon, we have no hatchling," replied Cyrus.

"How long will she live without her mate?"

"A black dragon female only lives fourteen days without her mate following her laying before she dies. Her egg was laid ten days ago, if she doesn't meet her mate, she will die in four days, and we will not have another purple dragon for all eternity. As much as this is serious, we need to go back to the task at hand. What will we do about Infernius and his heir? The old boy is near death."

Ritven replied, "All we can do is open the temple to a public choosing."

"That is utter madness Ritven! This temple has been sealed to outsiders since your ancestors were dragonlings!"

"Tao is right Ritven," Cyrus replied.

"But we are in a state of emergency Cyrus! We all have heirs...except for Infernius. Tao has young Volteer, you have Cyril, and I have Terrador, but Infernius has no one!"

"There must be something we can do without opening the sacred temple."

"I can think of nothing. We have no choice Cyrus, the temple must be opened."

"It's blasphemous to the gods!"

"The dragonutes can keep any...undesireables...from entering, but we need a heir. If we don't have an heir by Devil 'sMoon, the fire dragon race will die, the elements' tender balance will be upset, and the Apocalypse will ravage the world. We cannot have that happen. We must choose an heir...no matter what the cost."

Tao spoke up, "Strangely, Ritven is right, without a fire heir, the world will be reduced to utter turmoil. We will hardly have enough time to train a fire heir even if one arrived now. I've been training Volteer since he was hatched nearly ten turns ago."

"As have I and Terrador," Ritven replied.

Sighing, Cyrus replied, "As have I and Cyril. May the ancestors and gods look after us all. Guard!"

Malefor and Ignitus watched as a dragonute ran up to the Ice Guardian, "Yes sir."

"Send orders to the neighboring isles, tell them to send their dragons to a great gala in the Dragon Temple."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

"Hurry, before the messenger griffin leaves."

"Yes sir!"

The dragonute guard ran off and Cyrus, standing, replied, "Well gentlman and gentlewoman, meeting is adjourned. Tomorrow, we must prepare for the gala."

The three guardians left the banquet hall, going through the door Ignitus and Malefor has entered from. Once they were sure they were all gone, Ignitus said, "Did you hear that Mal? The guardians need a fire dragon! _I'm_ a fire dragon!"

"Meh, did you hear about the black queen? I would love to win her heart! Iggy, we really need to see the eggs now!" Malefor replied.

"You go ahead Mal, I want to meet this 'Infernius' and tell him that I would like to join the competition."

"How will you without gaining suspicion?"

"True..."

"Just wait until the gala, then you can introduce yourself."

"Then wait until the gala to see your queenie."

"No, odds are the Sanctuary will be closed off and be heavily guarded...heavier than normal with a bunch of strangers roaming the halls."

"Fine then, we'll see your queen and then we'll leave."

"Okay then."

They crawled out from under the table and left the banquet hall through the door the guardians had entered through. "Hey Iggy, I have a question."

"Ok. What?"

"Which way leads to the Sanctuary?"

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter IV: The Dragon Temple Part Three

**_Chapter IV_****: The Dragon Temple ****_Part Three_****: The Sanctuary**

For an unknown length of time, the duo roamed the halls of the temple, dodging dragonutes whenever they spotted them. Both were excited, but for different reasons. Ignitus was excited for the opportunity to become the Guardian of the element Fire, whereas Malefor was excited for meeting a black dragon, the "black queen" as the Guardians called her.

Malefor was also excited, because, although he could barely understand what the Guardians were rambling on about, they seemed to be speaking about purple dragons as if they were extremely special and wonderful creatures. Almost immediately Malefor began daydreaming, reliving the long-running dreams of his rule over the world, only now, he held vain thoughts of ruling with this mysterious black female by his side.

He didn't even take notice that Ignitus was continually trying to talk to him about the greatness of being a Fire Guardian, he was too lost in his daydreams to care. He shook the thoughts away, he had never met the female before, and from what the Guardians were saying she was still an egg, which would have made her four or five years his junior, and yet he was daydreaming of taking this girl as his mate. He shook the thoughts away, but they returned very quickly.

He was still lost in his daydreams when he felt a hard object force itself against his chest. He snapped out of it to see Ignitus with a limb outstretched to stop him. "Mal...look!"

"What Ignitus wha..." Then he saw it.

A huge, beautifully carved, golden door. Runes were carved on the gold, and Malefor read them as "Sanctuary".

Ignitus replied, "That's pretty and all, but how do we get in?"

Dreamily, Malefor said, "That's the egg room?"

"It's the Sanctuary, the very heart of the temple, so I'd safely say yes. If you have a queenie, she's in there."

"She is."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I feel her."

"...What?"

"I feel her presence, I can feel her."

"Say what now?"

"I can feel her heartbeat...her breathing...everything."

"How?"

"I...I just can. I think she feels me too."

"You're weird bro."

Malefor approached the gilded door, and was stunned to see he was beginning to glow the same shade of gold as the door. Suddenly, the door slowly opened, revealing a crack just large enough for Malefor and Ignitus to squeeze through.

Stunned, Ignitus exclaimed, "H...How did you do _that_? Wha...what did you just _do_?"

"I...I...I don't know..." Malefor said dreamily, equally stunned but seeming to be in some kind of trance.

"Yo, Mal? Mal! Malefor!"

Malefor snapped out of it with a jump, shaking his head.

"Dude, what was _that_ all about?"

"I don't know. C'mon, let's just go."

They entered the open door, which immediately slammed shut behind them. Neither acknowledged it, they were too stunned by the hundreds of eggs all over the room. They split up, each going different ways. Ignitus then called through the rows of eggs, "Mal, find your queenie and let's get outta here, this place gives me the creeps."

Without hearing him, Malefor wandered in a dream-like trance. He heard a sweet sound, like someone humming a beautiful tune. He followed the source of the sound through the maze of nests and eggs and found two side-by-side shrine-likes nests of velvet cloth. One was empty, Malefor read the runes enscribed on the pillow and said, "The Purple One". Then he read the runes on the second pillow, "The Black One."

On this pillow was an olive-and-black-striped egg. Malefor, having lost all control of his muscles, watched in frozen shock as his paw reached for and stroked the leather-textured egg. He traced the intricate stripes with his claws, "The Black One," he whispered in trance-like awe, "The Queen...the mate of the Purple One..."

Suddenly, the humming grew louder, his body glowed a deep purple which slid down his limb and engulfed the egg. The egg, in response, hummed almost to a deafening frequency, and shook, trembling. The sound of the egg cracking snapped Malefor out of his trance. Malefor closed his eyes and felt a jolt of electricity travel throughout his body. He abruptly opened his eyes to find both himself and Ignitus outside the temple.

"Wha..." Ignitus began, "Where are we? What just happened?"

"I...I don't know Iggy," Malefor replied truthfully.

"Let's get outta here!"

"Yeah. Now!"

They both turned around and ran away, far away from the temple, as fast as they could.


	6. Chapter V: The Choosing

**_Chapter V_****: The Choosing**

"Malefor? Wake up honey."

Malefor slowly opened his eyes to see his and Ignitus' adopted mother, a dragonfly named Crystal, buzzing before his eyes. "Wh...what's going on?" He asked.

Crystal replied, "A soldier saying he's from the Dragon Temple came by just now."

Malefor felt his blood run cold, at first he was afraid that he had been discovered sneaking around and messing around in the Sanctuary after all, and he was suddenly worried for the the Black One's egg. It seemed to react when he touched its silky-smooth, leathery surface, he hoped he didn't damage it or hurt the young, fragile, black female inside.

But then Crystal added, "Apparently the temple is being opened to the public for the first time ever. Its something never been done before, so, we're all going down to see what its about."

Malefor had a feeling this wasn't the only reason why she wanted to go. He had a feeling she intended to explore it as well. He understood, until that frightening event the previous night, he wanted to explore as well. Now, he was afraid to go back.

He ran into Ignitus and Mortimer, their adoptive father, at the entrance to the castle. There was a massive line that stretched for over a mile. Luckily, a family friend had reserved a space towards the front of the line for them. It moved slowly, but progress was made. As they entered the temple, Ignitus and Malefor exchanged anxious glances. Both were pale in the face, "I'm scared now, Iggy."

"Me too Mal, me too."

Inside the temple, a dragonute spotted the two dragons and ran over to them. "Dragons? What are you doing back here? Follow me!"

Confused, Ignitus and Malefor followed the guard through the crowd and to the banquet hall. The four aging guardians sat in a half circle in the heart of the room, their pupils beside them; minus the fire dragon, Infernius, who sat alone. Malefor and Ignitus were led to where a crowd of other dragons sat, waiting patiently for the choosing to begin.

A gong was rang and the dragons stood, standing in line. The gong was rang again and the first in line walked over to where Infernius stood. They stared at each other for several minutes before Infernius lowered his head and shook it. The gong rang again and two guards led the dragon outside and out of the temple. The crowd shrank as each dragon was lined and rejected. Finally, it was Ignitus' turn. He stepped up to Infernius, feeling nervous as the elderly dragon stood over him, looked into his eyes and stared. Ignitus suddenly was filled with a million different images, all flashing at once before his eyes.

Terrified, he heard an old voice say, "Do not be frightened, Dragon, my decision is final."

Ignitus then realized that Infernius was reading his mind.

Suddenly, a dragonute sped in, interrupting the ceremony, and screamed, "The Black One...has hatched!"


	7. Chapter VI: First Love

**_Chapter VI_****: First Love**

The crowd turned to where the guard had ran in. Ignitus felt Infernius' mind withdraw from his as the four guardians ran out the door and followed the group of guards towards the Sanctuary. Ignitus and Malefor reluctantly followed, wanting to see what damage they caused. The Guardians ran inside the open golden door of the Sanctuary. Ignitus and Malefor followed in. The guards lowered their spears and swords and blocked the paths of the two dragons.

Suddenly Infernius turned back and said, "Allow the dragonlings passage."

Obviously confused, the guards lifted their spears and swords and stepped to the side. Equally as confused, Malefor and Ignitus entered the Sanctuary, pausing beside the aging Infernius. Infernius nodded the baby dragons to follow, and they did.

The Guardians surrounded the shrine-like nest and bowed. "The black dragon is born!" Cyrus cried, "She has met her mate! But...who?"

Suddenly, Infernius muttered, "The purple dragon of course."

"What?" Cyrus turned to face Infernius and was stunned to see the two dragons, cowering behind the eldest guardian's legs. "The purple dragon!"

The Guardians, all four, bowed to Malefor. "What is your name Chosen One?" Tao asked.

Malefor, enjoying the formal acknowledgment replied in a powerful voice, "Malefor, and this my older brother, Ignitus."

The Guardians talked among themselves for a few moments before Ritven replied, "The Purple One...Malefor...should be the first sight this dragonling sees."

"Aye," Infernius replied, glancing briefly at Ignitus, who...despite the fact he was obviously frightened, attempted to hold a regality about him. "He should."

The Guardians separated, forming a path to the cracking egg. Malefor, unsure of what to do, glanced at Infernius, who nodded. Slowly, he approached the nest and stood over it, watching as the beautiful egg cracked. A hole appeared, and a single, glistening, shining emerald eye peeked out. Her tiny claws poked through the shell, breaking it, but then, they scratched at the shell, and the baby whimpered. Feeling pity, Malefor helped the baby by pulling off bits of shell. Overjoyed, the black she-dragon scratched rapidly at the outer shell and finally broke free; tumbling clumsily as the wall of the shell gave way. The she-dragon, slick with the slime inside the egg, landed upside down.

Very gently, Malefor helped the crying baby dragon flip over, and her tiny claws reached out, grabbing and affectionately scratching at Malefor's muzzle. Malefor licked her across her muzzle. She giggled and licked him back with her small tongue. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Malefor even imagined. _And she's mine and mine only_, Malefor thought with a smile.

He kissed his future mate before Infernius said to a guard, "Prepare the airship and let them know their female is coming."

Alarmed by this statement, Malefor cried, "You're taking her away?"

"Yes. Both you and her have training to accomplish before you can mate. Right now, you are both too young."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To a special kingdom, far, far away, where she will be raised, trained, and protected."

"And me?"

"You will stay here Dragon, you have training to do as well."

"How though? I don't know any elements!"

"Malefor, you will know soon enough..."

Malefor watched in sadness as the black dragon was taken away by the guards. _I love you..._ he thought.

_I love you, too..._ replied a female voice in his mind. Stunned, he realized the baby had spoken to him.

_What's your name?_ Malefor thought.

The voice was fading as the distance grew, she said something, but the distance was so large. He couldn't hear her. Then she was gone...

Suddenly, one last voice carried by the sweet, Summer breeze, _I love you Malefor..._


	8. Chapter VII: The Dragons of Prophecy

**_Chapter VII_****: The Dragons of Prophecy**

Malefor sat at the table in the banquet hall where he and Ignitus had heard of the black female for the first time just the previous night. He wouldn't eat, and Ignitus saw his friend was disturbed. "What's wrong Mal?"

Deeply saddened, the purple dragon replied, "The girl...she's gone."

Reassuringly, Ignitus replied, "You'll see her again! Especially if you two are destined to mate."

"Still...I miss her..."

Ignitus felt sorry for him, but there was nothing he could do, "I'm sorry Mal," he replied.

No reply.

Ignitus looked around, distracted, "I probably should go now..."

"No," Infernius replied.

"What? Why?"

"Your name is Ignitus, no?"

"Yes it is...why?"

"I've waited a long time for you Ignitus."

"Huh?"

"Nearly ten years ago, there was a bad storm. There were five eggs under our protection. Four elements and one Purple. A tornado brewed, and two of the eggs, the Fire and Purple, were blown away by the winds while we tried to transport them to safety. Since then, we have had no other Fire egg, which means that you and Malefor must have been the two eggs."

"What does this mean?"

"Ignitus...you are my heir."

The Guardians all nodded in humble agreement. Malefor and Ignitus were stunned.

"And me?" Malefor asked.

Cyrus then began the long story of the Prophecy of the Purple Dragon, Malefor and Ignitus listened, intrigued. When Cyrus finished his story, Infernius said, "Get some rest you two, tomorrow, your training begins. We have much to learn in a short time...

-**_End of Book I_**-  
>-<strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**-


	9. Prologue II: The Perfect Couple

**Book II: The Valley of Avalar**

**_Prologue II_****: The Perfect Couple**

_...When I first saw Malefor with Tera, I realized that they must have been the perfect couple. I knew they loved each other...I could see it in their eyes. The love between them was strong...and in better circumstances, they might have been able to stop a lot of what the Twin Prophecies discussed...Then again...perhaps not._

_Malefor and Tera were deeply in love, there was no doubt about that. I can personally remember the smile on Mal's face when he met Tera again after twelve painful years apart. That was the happiest I can recall ever seeing him, and maybe that's what his intentions for Cynder was for...to patch the void left after Tera was crudely taken away from him. It's not right for a dragon to die without so much as mating with his queen._

_Maybe that's also why Spyro and Cynder did so when they realized they were not immortal. In fact, a lot of Malefor's early years I see in Spyro, actions...loyalties...emotions..._

_Even today, I stil feel sorry for Malefor, no one deserved the pain he had to suffer...having his heart taken from him. I hope those cruel warriors burn in hell for what they did to him..._

_...and I do hope Malefor will see what he's done and change sides once more..._


	10. Chapter VIII: Fifteen Years Later

**_Chapter VIII_****: Fifteen Years Later...**

Malefor awoke, stretching his taut muscles. He was extremely exhausted, but he also had a taste for adventure. He had still yet to learn any elements, but he had learned to cope with that by honing his reflexes and strength, and he was a master of melee fighting. Infernius and the Guardians, knowing their time was near, had grown ever more distant as Ignitus completed his training. It had taken nearly fifteen years for Ignitus to master the difficult element of fire, but he had finally done so. However, while he was trained in the art of the element of fire, Ignitus' overall personality had changed. He had wisened, calmed, and would think more before acting.

This change was disturbing, but despite the pressure on his shoulders, Ignitus still managed to find time to hang out with his friend. Both were in their teens, and their line of thinking had drastically changed since they infiltrated the Dragon Temple many years earlier. The tormenting thoughts of the black female had calmed...or Malefor had grown desensitized to the thoughts of after so many horrific nightmares. Now, the purple dragon would often sit alone, looking towards the north where he believed he could sense his future mate's presence. He thought of her, a lot, he knew that they would meet again someday. He intended on doing so.

Right now, he was on a balcony south of the Dojo, where Ignitus had just finished his daily training. Ignitus walked up to Malefor and asked, "Are you thinking about her?"

"Of course Ignitus, when haven't I?"

"True...very true...what will you do?"

"Hm?"

"What will you do when you reunite with her?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

"Are you ready to take her as your mate?"

Even though that was Malefor's full intention, the thought that he was reaching the age where most dragons did mate was still alarming to him. Truthfully, he answered, "I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, you'll know when the time is right."

"Ignitus, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your wise sayings."

Malefor "half-hugged" his adopted brother.

"By the way, the Guardians requested a presence with you."

"Really? What do they want?"

"They wouldn't say, they just asked me to pass the word on."

"Tell them I'll be there right away."

"Will do," Ignitus began to walk back towards the temple when he paused and said, "Don't worry Malefor, you will know when the right time is here."

After this statement, Ignitus reentered the temple to inform the Guardians.


	11. Chapter IX: Council of the Elders

**_Chapter IX_****: Council of the Elders**

Malefor entered the Sanctuary, now the council chamber of the Elders. They sat around the room, watching as Malefor stepped towards the center of the room and stopped. Four leather thrones were positioned in a semicircle facing the main entranceway. To either side of each throne was a torch made entirely of bone. All eight torches had the colors of their elemental guardians. Infernius' throne had a torch with red fire burning to either side of him, Cyril had a torch with blue fire burning to either side of him, Tao had bright yellow flames to either side of her, and Ritven had green fire to either side of him. Also, at the feet of each Guardian were their heirs, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador.

"You called for me Lords?" Malefor said, bowing down.

"Rise young Dragon," Infernius replied.

Malefor did as he was told.

Ritven began, "We recieved a call of urgency from King Granitus of Warfang, it appears they have some diplomatic issues that need to be taken care of, and they asked specifically for the purple dragon."

"When am I to leave?"

"You are to leave once the sun sinks below the Mushroom Forest. Granitus and his guards will see you at the gates of Warfang."

"Did they supply us with anymore detail as to the need of our presence?"

"Nay, they only said that it was in urgent need of attention from the Chosen One."

"How long will I be staying?"

"We do not know, we only request you be back by the rise of the Devil's Moon."

"In two Lunar Cycles?"

"Aye."

"I wouldn't believe it shall take that long my Lord."

"You would be surprised young Dragon. When our presence is requested in Warfang, we are usually held there for some time."

"I wish I had more detail."

"As do we."

Suddenly, an ape entered the council chamber and bowed beside Malefor. "You requested my presence?"

"Aye, rise Lord Gaul."

He rose, Malefor knew the apes were allies of the dragons, but he had never met them in person. He was astounded by the way the apes looked.

"How can I help you my Lords?"

"Lord Gaul, escort the purple dragon to the Dragon City, Warfang."

"In the Kingdom of Avalar sir?"

"Aye."

"Tis across the sea on the mainland sir."

"We know. But King Granitus requested Malefor's personal appearance. Would you escort him to the kingdom?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, thank you Lord Gaul."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lords."

"Dismissed."

Malefor followed Gaul outside the Temple and to where the messenger griffin sat, basking in the twilight sun. Gaul ordered to the dragonute on the griffin, "Send this message to Warfang, the Purple Dragon is on his way, escorted by the Lord Gaul."

"Yes sir," the dragonute replied. The griffin took to the skies and flew north.

Gaul ordered another guard to him. The guard appeared, "Yes sir?"

"Where is my dreadwing?"

"On its way sir."

Malefor shielded his eyes from the dust cloud as the dreadwing hovered, each wingbeat sending dust flying. With a loud, inhuman screech, it landed. Gaul climbed on, helped Malefor up, and ordered the piloting ape to take them to Warfang.

The dreadwing ascended, and with another loud screech shot to the north.

* * * * *

Ignitus watched from a balcony as the dreadwing disappeared below the horizon. For some reason, he had a bad feeling...a very bad feeling...something was going to happen, and he feared for Malefor's safety. Gaul was long suspected to be a traitor by a slim few, but many respected him as the leader of the apes, and he was a war hero to many. Still though, people were known to go with him, and never come back. _Please be careful and watch your back Mal...Gaul may be respected, but he's far from trustworthy..._


	12. Chapter X: Reunion

**_Chapter X_****: Reunion**

The skies were black when the dreadwing landed on the ramparts inside Warfang. Malefor and Gaul hopped down. Immediately, apes surrounded Gaul and Malefor...bodyguards. Malefor guessed Gaul had hired them after a failed assassination attempt.

Gaul said, "King Granitus wished to meet you in his parlor tomorrow morning. I insist you book a room in the hotel down the street and take it easy. I will arrive to take you to the King when dawn breaks."

"Yes sir."

"I am sending a small squad of my most elite troops to act as bodyguards. Although we mean no harm, Warfang is a cesspool of criminals and killers. It was here that an assassination attempt on my life narrowly failed." Gaul nodded back and six apes, two privates, two sergeants, and two commanders immediately surrounded Malefor. "Take care purple dragon, I will see you tomorrow at the break of dawn."

"Yes sir."

Gaul mounted his beast and said one last goodbye before his dreadwing shot into the air and flew away. After the dreadwing disappeared, one of the commanders said, "Time to go Dragon."

Malefor nodded and led the guards several blocks to the hotel Gaul had mentioned. It was cheap, not very good quality, but it was enough for Malefor. The guards paused at the door and allowed Malefor privacy to shower. As he prepared for bed, one of the commanders said through the door, "We'll watch the door, sleep well tonight."

Malefor looked into the crystal mirror, observing his reflection, then...he saw a shadow behind him.

"Malefor? Are you Malefor?"

Stunned, the dragon turned around to face the silhouette. The figure stepped into the light, fully armor-clad...and Malefor saw two beautiful emerald eyes.

He gasped. It was the female...his female.

"Do you remember me? Its me, Tera. You are the one who hatched my egg."

"T...Tera?"

"In the flesh," she removed her royal jewelry, and showed her beautiful face to Malefor. Her emerald eyes stared at Malefor, glistening in joy.

"Tera!"

"Malefor!"

They ran to each other and embraced. "Tera...I missed you...so, so much!"

She kissed him, "It really is you!"

"Of course! I'm so glad we're together again!"

They hugged, tightly, and they kissed once more. "You...you are so beautiful Tera," Malefor stated, happier than he had ever felt. "You've grown so much!"

She blushed. "I was cuter as a dragonling."

"No, you are so much more beautiful now."

She blushed again. "I'm glad we're together again, and hopefully, we won't separate again."

"Hopefully, we won't."

They kissed and laid down together, falling asleep against each other.


	13. Chapter XI: Warfang Castle

**_Chapter XI_****: Warfang Castle**

There came a knock on the door, awakening Malefor. Tera sat up, stretching, her paw stroked Malefor's and she said, "Good morning handsome."

She smiled and spare Malefor a kiss before the latter opened the door. Gaul entered, "Are you rea-" he then spied Tera, standing beside Malefor, her paw being gripped in his. "Am I intruding on something?"

"No Gaul, I just...met someone special again."

"I can see that, are you ready Malefor?"

"Yes, can Tera come with me?"

"I don't know if Granitus will allow this, but she can walk with us."

"Okay, c'mon Tera, let's go."

The pair of dragons followed Gaul to his dreadwing, they mounted and flew towards the castle.

* * * * *

Upon their landing, they were instantly surrounded by castle guards. Tera dismounted, and one guard said, "Princess? Where have you been? The king was worried."

"Princess?" Malefor asked, confused and concerned.

"Reuniting with my lover," she replied.

The guard, although stunned, led Malefor, Tera, and Gaul through the highly decorated halls and to the immense parlor. The king was nowhere in sight, and the guard said, "Wait here, King Granitus will be here momentarily."

Gaul sat down on a leather chair, looking at the immense fire burning in the fire pit. Meanwhile, Malefor and Tera sat side-by-side, heads resting on each others shoulders, and watching the fire. Gaul glanced over at the two dragons, thinking about them, their future, and destiny. He turned his attention back to the flames, still pondering the prophesied couple.


	14. Chapter XII: Prophecy of Devil's Moon

**_Chapter XII_****: The Prophecy of Devil's Moon**

"Not enough asleep Lord Malefor?"

Malefor opened his eyes to see the mole king, King Granitus, standing over him. He shot up, Tera sat up straight, stretched, yawned, then shot up stiff when she saw King Granitus in such close proximity. She his behind Malefor, and Malefor could feel her trembling from shock.

"I see you've met already?" Granitus asked.

Malefor glanced over at Tera, who, blushing, looked away. "Yes."

"Good, one thing taken care of. Now, we need to talk Lord Malefor."

Looking around, Malefor asked, "Where's Gaul?"

"He was called to a conference with representatives from the neighboring island."

"Oh, well...what did you want to talk about?"

"Has Tera told you about the Devil's Moon?"

Tera replied, "No. I found him last night and...well...I forgot."

"Okay then, understood."

"What is the story King Granitus?"

"Many years ago, when the land was born, and Heaven and Hell were one, a white dragon known as Zoron intended to become a sort of God. He was jealous of the Dragon God Inferno for the quests he copmpleted as a mortal to become a god, and Zoron wanted to be a god as well. He believed that being one of the most respectable and beautiful dragons to exist, he should have been chosen to become a God, not the mortal Inferno. A large war soon erupted, as Zoron and his followers rose against Inferno and his following, intent on killing Inferno and claiming his position. However, Zoron's plan backfired, and he was surrounded, his following was killed, Inferno then stole all of his power, turning Zoron into a Shadow-Dragon, and he was banished to the fires of Hell. Before his entrapment, he vowed to return when the Devil's Moon rose to its peak, and to bring about the Apocalypse and reign in the chaos. Inferno then decided that when the Devil's Moon peaked, he would send a being down to Earth to repel Zoron and keep him trapped in his fiery cage. Inferno told his followers to record, that when the time drew neigh for the King of the Devils to return...he would send our savior in the form of a purple dragon who will use the power of all four elements to seal the cage and prevent Zoron's return."

A few minutes of silence hung thickly in the air when Malefor replied, "And I'm the purple dragon?"

"Aye."

"What can we do to prepare for this?"

"You will be led to Inferno's Shrine in the mountains beyond Northern Warfang, where you will be trained and prepared for the final battle between you and Zoron."

Tera said, "But will two lunar cycles be enough time?"

"It will have to be. Guards!" A group of ape guards appeared in the parlor, "They will lead you to the Shrine."

"How long will I be there?"

"Until Devil's Moon peaks."

"Well Tera," Malefor said with a sigh, "I guess this is goodbye again."

"Not really," King Granitus replied, "I refuse to allow the purple one and his destined mate to be separated any longer. Tera is coming with you, and she will always be with you."

Tera and Malefor exchanged smiles of happiness. "Now you two, its time to go."

"Goodbye King Granitus, and thank you for everything."

"No, thank you for saving us from this dark time Malefor. May the ancestors look after you."

"And you too."

King Granitus waved goodbye as the guards escorted Tera and Malefor to the mountains north of Warfang.


	15. Chapter XIII: Late Night Doubts

**_Chapter XIII_****: Late Night Doubts**

Malefor arrived at Inferno's Shrine. The guards left him as a group of mole monks led him deeper into the monastery. Behind the pair of dragons, the heavy, beautifully carved oak door closed, latched shut by ancient machinery. "This way," the head monk said, bowing. Malefor and Tera followed him to the back of the monastery, leading them to a large, elegant room deep inside. "Your quarters," he said, "Tomorrow your training begins, tonight, you rest easy."

The Master Monk then turned around and disappeared in the dark hall of the shrine. Tera wrapped her small paw around Malefor's, "so this is where we're living now Malefor?"

"I guess so."

The room was beautiful, the center of the room was a large hot spring-filled bath. Marble tile surrounded the pool, the walls were carved from Obsidian, and the ceiling was gold. Tera walked to the pool, dipping one black-as-night paw into the water. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes Tera," Malefor said with a smile, "It is." She sighed happily and explored the room, Malefor caught something else as well, "I sense internal conflict Tera."

"Tis nothing Malefor."

"Tera, tell me...what's wrong?"

She sighed, seemingly sad, "Have you..."

"Have I what?"

"Have you thought about...about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you thought about when and where we will mate? Or even when the right time is?"

"I don't Tera, haven't given it much thought..." This, of course, was a lie.

"I guess...isn't this room beautiful?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

Malefor felt saddened by the change. She seemed embarrassed, he didn't intend to embarrass her.

"Goodnight Malefor," she replied, laying down and falling asleep.

He silently kicked himself. He believed it was her trying to talk to him...but then he had to be stupid and reject it...and now he felt horrible. "Goodnight..." He said, falling asleep.


	16. Chapter XIV: The Nightmare

**_Chapter XIV_****: The Nightmare**

Tera opened her beautiful eyes, standing and stretching. The room was pitch black, except for the bath which, thanks to the blue crystals growing underwater, was glowing brightly. She walked over to her sleeping boyfriend. Malefor was sleeping, but he looked troubled. "Malefor? A...are you okay?"

She kissed Malefor, the purple dragon still looked troubled. Wondering what to do, she remembered her earlier conversation, regretting changing the subject when she did. Malefor seemed interested, perhaps he had lied about not thinking of this before, of the mating, but when she changed the subject, he seemed disappointed, and she could have sworn she heard him crying quietly.

She then decided that they were going to mate soon. She was tired of waiting, she already knew he was the one, the question was when they would take action to it. She sighed, knowing they could do nothing about it tonight. She sat down beside the male that would be her mate. To show him that she still loved and cared for him deeply. She curled up beside her mate and kissed him. "I love you Malefor," she whispered, "I always will, someday soon, we will complete our destiny, it's only a matter of time."

She kissed him again, curled up tightly, and fell asleep, comforted by the warmth of her sleeping mate-to-be's side.

* * * * *

Malefor's sleep wasn't just troubled, it was plagued by a devastating nightmare. One that scared him more than anything ever experienced. "Malefor?" Came a distant, echoey voice. "Malefor? Are you..."

"...Are you alive?" Tera laughed a beautiful, sweet sound. Malefor felt something warm and wet stroke his muzzle and lips, and he opened his eyes to see Tera standing before him, shrouded in a beautiful, golden glow. She licked him again, and he chuckled, kissing her back.

"How are you my love?" Malefor asked, noticing they were in the beautiful and romantic Valley of Avalar.

"Better than ever now we're finally together and about to do this. Are you ready?"

"More than ever."

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time," she said, blushing. She glanced away, embarrassed.

"Me too..." Malefor replied, "but I'm more than ready." He felt warm, and he knew he was blushing as well. He looked away, embarrassed.

"I am too." She kissed him, he kissed her back. "Slowly, their kisses grew longer and sweeter, and they felt more and more nervous and happy. They started kissing, no longer limiting it strictly to their lips. They covered each other with kisses, and Tera, glistening eyes staring into Malefor's, said "It's time, lover...it's time to fulfill our destiny!"

"Not today Dragon...or ever," came a deep voice followed by a maniacal laugh. Tera then began to fade away.

"Tera! No! TERA!" Malefor clutched his disappearing mate before suddenly, there was a flash of light. When Malefor opened his eyes after the temporary blindness, he was holding an ancient, yellowed skeleton...the exact size and shape of his mate. He screamed loudly as he threw the skeleton down on the ground. Frightened, he looked up at the source of the voice.

The day had darkened severely, and a powerful thunderstorm rained down upon the valley. The figure was a silhouette, he couldn't see it, but he did see two spellbinding, neon green eyes staring at him. In a flash of brilliant, purple lightning, he saw the shape of the beast, one which resembled a Minotaur on two legs, with hands instead of hooves, and holding two rectangular items...one in each hand. The deep, hoarse voice laughed again and Malefor shot up, sweating and panting. Tera, who had been sleeping against him, shot up as well.

"Malefor!"

He looked at her, ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. "You're okay! Tera you're okay!" He hugged her and refused to let go.

"I'm okay," she replied, "don't worry Malefor, I'm okay...everything's okay, it was just a dream."

She was looking at him, concern and worry deep in her stunning emerald eyes, Malefor looked away, unable to see her, eye-to-eye. She hugged him, and he felt her heart beating quickly. Still frightened, he hugged her back, and they held that embrace as the sun began to rise upon the sleepy world, and the clock to Zoron's return ticked down one more day.


	17. Chapter XV: Separation

**_Chapter XV_****: Separation**

There came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Malefor replied, gently stroking Tera's side. She had laid down and fallen asleep in his lap and he had lain down and was gently petting his mate-to-be's side.

The heavy door opened and the Master Monk entered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Malefor replied, gently nudging Tera off his lap, standing and stretching. He followed the monk through the monastery and to the Dojo. The monk then walked to the opposite side of the circular room and said, "First, you will learn..." The monk suddenly breathed a jet of fire, "...fire." He finished.

"Fire?"

"Yes. Fire is born of anger and hatred, but also of love and pain. Control these powerful emotions, and channel them through your mouth, your nose, your fingertips...anything that can allow fire to exit. Now, close your eyes...take a deep breath...and force your radical emotions in the next breath..."

Malefor did so, and upon his exhale, he breathed a jet of flame.

"Excellent! You are a natural fire dragon. Now, destroy all I send your way...using your newfound breath."

The monk suddenly launched several pillars of stone. Acting on reflex, Malefor dodged several but was eventually broadsided and went down like a sack of potatoes, all agility and grace lost. The rest of the pillars hit Malefor. The monk abruptly stopped.

Malefor stood on shaking legs, "Ugh...that...hurt."

"It might bruise for awhile...try again."

The monk sent the pillars back at the dragon, who then expertly dodged all but one. The final one was too close to dodge or melee, so, acting on impulse, he breathed a jet of fire. The fire struck the pillar and caused it to explode.

"Very good!"

* * * * *

For several hours, Malefor trained, when the monk decided to break for lunch, Malefor was surprised to see Tera enter the Dojo (which had been closed and locked all day). "Tera!" He hugged her tightly, "How are you?"

"Can't...breathe!" Tera joked.

"Sorry," Malefor loosened his grip.

"S'okay. How are you? Besides reaking like sweat, mud, and burned flesh? When your done here, come back to the room and I'll shower you?"

Malefor smiled maliciously, "sounds like a good deal."

She winked, handed Malefor a dead chicken (she had killed for him), kissed his lips, and left the Dojo.

"Tera! Wait!" He called.

She stopped, "Yes?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

* * * * *

They explored the temple, strolling casually beside each other, discussing random things...and then Malefor said, "Listen...about last night...I'm sorry."

"S'okay, everybody has dreams like that."

"No...not that..."

"Then wha...oh..."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm should be the sorry one, I kinda put you in an uncomfortable position."

"Princess!" Came an eager voice.

Tera looked towards the source, a young, geeky-looking mole, and said, "Oh great."

"Well well well, what's a cute thing like you doing up here?"

"Leave me alone Reginald, you know I hate you."

"You know you love me."

Malefor...suspicious, asked, "Who is this, Tera?"

"Someone who is obsessed with me."

"You know you like it," Reginald interrupted.

"Should I be concerned?" Malefor asked.

"No, not at all," Tera answered.

Reginald said, "Ok, I'll see you around Princess, waiting for our date," and left.

Malefor and Tera reentered the monastery, where Tera was immediately questioned, "Who is that! Why are you with him!" Malefor demanded, angrily.

"It's nothing Malefor," Tera replied, struggling to hold back tears, "Everybody has a stalker at one point in there lives."

"That liittle insect doesn't have the right to be around you."

"I know Malefor, I never did anything with him! He's just...he's just there."

"Well, I better not see him AGAIN!"

Crying now, Tera replied, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're sorry? You better be!"

In his fury, Malefor screamed, shooting a jet of flame...and burning Tera. At Tera's cry of pain, Malefor's anger disappeared as he realized what he did. Tera took one horrified and fearful look at her mate-to-be, and sped away.

"Tera wait! I'm sorry!"

...But she was already gone...


	18. Chapter XVI: Cold Intentions

**_Chapter XVI_****: Cold Intentions**

"Tera?" Malefor asked, entering the room they shared. "Tera? I'm sorry..."

"Just...leave me alone. Go away," came her tear-choked voice from the darkness.

"I didn't mean to."

"You hurt me! How can you hurt me? I told you-"

"I know what you told me, I haven't quite got over my ability yet."

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to be around you."

This felt like an spear to the heart. It hurt, terribly, but Malefor knew he deserved it. "What can I do to make it up to you? To prove that I really am sorry."

"You've done enough. Just leave me alone."

"But Tera, I-"

She stepped into the light, and Malefor gasped. Half of her beautiful face was burned and blistering. He had injured her badly. He felt his blood run cold, and he too began to cry.

The sight and sound of his tears must have halted her fears...slightly...for she walked up to him and tentatively hugged him. He shrugged her off and began to walk away. Feeling cold, feeling dry,  
>feeling...feeling dead. "I'm sorry Tera, I really am."<p>

He sighed, not knowing that he sighed a visible cloud of breath. He took a deep breath and exhaled, freezing the lion's head fountain in front of him. He opened his eyes and realized this, and then, an idea suddenly struck in his mind. But he would have to wait to put the plan into action. For now, he kissed Tera, who still slightly flinched when he approached her, and he feared she always would now, and left to talk to the Master Monk.

As he walked to the Dojo, he felt terrible, sorry, tired, frightened, and empty. He feared that he had scared away Tera. _You know very well it's not true_, his subconscious thought, _it can't be. According to the prophecy, every purple dragon born has a black mate and Tera is the only black female around, and you know very well that there can never be more than one purple dragon and one black dragon alive on earth at once._

* * * * *

In the Master Monk's quarters (and sipping the elderly mole's fresh-brewed tea), Malefor told him everything that had happened; from his verbal battle against the mole Reginald, to his wounding Tera, to the water he had frozen. The mole nodded lazily and said, "You really are a natural...the purple dragon prophesied."

"How? I hurt Tera!"

"Control your anger purple one, that is the first step in controlling fire. With your breath, you are a danger waiting to happen...a ticking time-bomb. I am not surprised you accidentally burned your mate. Fire is diffiicult in that you must be very careful. Fire is dangerous, and failure to control your powerful emotions can result in the premature deaths of your loved ones. Every fire dragon I know has accidentally burned at least one loved one in a heated argument. Tis more common than you might imagine.

"But that is how we learn to control our emotions and the fires within you, by learning from our failures. Tera will come to forgive you...in time...tis in her nature...and destiny...to do so. Until then, I suggest avoiding any contact...whether intimate or not...with her until you can learn to expertly control the elements. One of the many ways fire or electric dragons accidentally kill their loved ones is by losing control of the elements in the throes of passion. Now, as for the freezing of the water...it seems you have already, naturally learned the Ice element. Ice is an element of sorrow and intelligence...but also of healing and arrogance. Ice is one of the two 'lesser elements', that is, it is far less lethal than say Fire or Electricity.

"Ice is amongst the most underestimated elements as well. Many people and dragons overlook the sneaky blitz attacks of Ice Dragons in favor of groundbreaking Earth moves, paralyzing Electric blasts, or burning Fire balls, but Ice is indeed a deadly element...if mastered. It may be relatively easy to learn and master, but it has the opportunity to become a force to be reckoned with, and a force of healing. Although training for today is done, allow me to teach you one special ability, one that can heal the burns of your mate-to-be, as well as repair the split in your budding relationship."

Malefor watched and learned as the Master Monk taught him the ability to heal.


	19. Chapter XVII: Righting Wrongs

**_Chapter XVII_****: Righting Wrongs**

Malefor stood just inside the room, watching Tera sleep. He still felt horrible for hurting her, but thanks to the Master Monk, he believed he had a way to fix the damage he caused. Slowly, he crept towards his sleeping mate-to-be and sat down beside her; she didn't even move. Observing her, he also realized she was having troubled sleep, judging by her facial expression and occasional, inaudible word. He looked at his paws, clenching them into fists.

Slowly, quietly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to open the well of sorrow in his mind and body like the Master Monk had told him. It wouldn't budge, and he began to lose hope. He instantly reclaimed his posture and tried again, breathing deeply and struggling to open the floodgates of that reservoir. Suddenly, he felt something give inside him. Exhaling, he breathed out icy air. Toying with his elements, he forced the "click" again, and breathed a tiny breath of fire. "Click" and now he held ice again.

He concentrated the reservoir of sorrow inside him to his front limbs, and opened his eyes to find them glowing blue-white. At his excitement, the aura diminished, and he called upon the power of Ice to bring it back. Clenching his fists, the cold aura on his limbs concentrated to his paws. Although his paws felt as if dipped into a pit of icy water, he gently stroked Tera's uninjured side. Her muscles twitched, and in her sleep, she gasped at the coolness and the gooseflesh breaking out under her relaxed scales.

He repositioned himself so he was facing Tera's burned side, and with a sigh, he touched her burns. The cool air spread from his paws and enshrouded Tera. He watched, amazed, as her burns seemed to shrink into nothingness. Her deformed scales squirmed back into normal position, and the crusted blood liquified and ran down her body, touching the floor and fading into a spray of glittering stars.

Once her wounds had completely healed, he let out his held breath and collapsed, astounded at the amount of stress healing had caused, and how utterly drained of energy he felt. "I'm sorry Tera..." He managed before falling asleep, his head resting on Tera's.


	20. Chapter XVIII: Honeymoon

**_Chapter XVIII_****: Honeymoon**

"Malefor!"

The purple dragon slowly began to open his eyes.

"Malefor! Wake up!"

Awakening, Malefor saw that Tera was standing over him. Her burns were gone, appearing as if nothing happened to begin with, and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

When she saw he was awake, she excitedly said, "Malefor! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

She hugged him tightly, he hugged her back. "What's up?" Malefor asked.

"I love you! I love you more than anything! You are the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"What did I-" he was interrupted as she kissed him, long and hard.

"Shh," she whispered, "Don't talk...just kiss me."

He did.

"Thank you baby! I love you!"

"What did I do?"

"Somehow, you healed me! I've never felt better!"

He blushed.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"I don't need repaid, its my way of showing you I'm truly sorry."

She was crying now, tears of joy, "You didn't have to...I knew you didn't mean to."

Malefor smiled, happy that she loved him again.

"There must be something I can do for you."

"Nope," Malefor replied, then, smiling mischievously, he replied, "However, I believe you owe me a shower?"

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Don't push your luck purple boy. We will...soon."

"Okay...then will you interest me in allowing me to take you to dinner tonight?"

"Its a date," she replied, kissing him once again. He kissed her back, "So what?" She asked, "Are we just gonna keep kissing all day?"

"Is there something wrong with that Tera?"

"No, not at all."

After twenty minutes, Malefor was called to the Dojo, and, reluctantly, he left Tera. The Master Monk was waiting for him, ready to continue training. Malefor did so, but his thoughts never left Tera. After six hours of training, Malefor met Tera just outside the monastery gates, looking more beautiful than ever as she had put on her full armor and jewlery.

"So," she asked, "Are you gonna take this princess somewhere nice?"

"Of course my princess," he replied, kissing her again, "Where and what would you like to eat."

Staring into his eyes, and looking as happy as ever, she replied, "The Valley of Avalar. I hear they have some delicious game there."

"Then it's the Valley we go."

As they began to leave, Tera gently grabbed Malefor's paw and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply, for a time neither could recall. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

They hugged and took to the skies.


	21. Chapter XIX: In The Valley of Avalar

**_Chapter XIX_****: In The Valley of Avalar**

"It's beautiful!" Malefor exclaimed in awe.

Tera, laying beside her mate-to-be on the dewey grass replied with a nod, "It is. Very beautiful indeed."

"And I thought _daytime_ here was beautiful."

"Yep. The valley takes on a whole new beauty after the sun sets."

The night was warm, a faint breeze blew throughout the plain. The only sounds in the valley was the flowing river, the massive waterfall nearby, chirping birds and crickets, and the summertime drone of cicadas. Malefor, gawking at the valley's nighttime beauty was startled out of his trance by a splashing noise and a flying creature to his left. He jumped against Tera, who only laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, disgruntled and embarrassed.

Tera laughed even more, a sweet, beautiful sound. "You are silly!"

"How so?"

"It's just the _malincaw_."

"Maliceclaw?"

"No Lover, _malincaw_," she smiled at him.

"The hell's a _malincaw_?"

"A breed of fish native to Avalar. They are known for their long, silver bodies, their orangey-red eyes, and their jumping ability."

"Jumping...ability?"

"Yep, _malincaws_ are also know as the 'Bunny Fish' or the 'Jumping Fish' because they can jump out of the water to catch their pray."

"How? And what do they eat?"

"They have powerful fins, and can release stored methane from a special orfice just below their tails. They use these two tools to propel up to twenty feet out of the water."

"Damn!"

"Yep. We often find dead Jumpers on the banks around here. As for their food supply: they eat small birds; amphibians like frogs, toads, etc.; um...small reptiles like lizards, salamanders, snakes; and insects like worms, flies, spiders, mosquitoes, beetles, those sorts of things. They also spit at you."

"What?"

"If you irritate them, they tend to shoot you with jets of water they spit."

"Will they hurt us?"

"No, they're entirely harmless to anything larger than a hummingbird. So there's nothing to worry about."

"You know a lot about Avalar?"

"Of course Malli, I've lived her nearly my entire life. This is all I know."

Malefor noticed that Tera was spacing out, staring dreamily at nothing as she lost herself in memories.

"I remember when I was a dragonling, I often snuck out at night and came here. To this exact same place. I would spend hours just...observing. Listening to all the sounds of nature, looking into the cloudless, starry skies...much like these...dreaming of the day when I..." Here she stopped abruptly.

Malefor, listening to her, replied, "When you what?"

"...dreaming of the day when I'd be able to mate..."

"You've thought about this a lot...haven't you?"

"Yes. I know its weird, and I know everybody would say I have a sexual obsession, but truth is...I don't know...I just dream of it, dream of how amazing it is...how wonderful it feels...but that's a different story for a different day, one you and I will share one day soon."

She fell silent, carving in the soft, black mud with her claws.

Malefor watched her as she sketched two dragons sleeping together in a tangled knot in the mud, and said, "I love you, Tera."

She looked at him, smiling, her joy and love obvious in her large, beautiful, emerald eyes. "I love you, too."

Slowly, their muzzles grew closer, and they closed their eyes as they kissed.

Finally, their lips parated, and, closing their mouths, Tera stated, "We probably should get going before the monastery closes for the night and locks us out."

A little disappointed, but covering it nevertheless, Malefor replied, "Probably a good idea."

They took to the skies, flying in a spiraling formation before proceeding to chase eachother back to the monastery. What they didn't realize, was that this was one of the "moves" in a common mating dance shared by a mating pair of dragons...pending they decide to fly eachother instead of traditionally in an isolated cave or niche.

* * * * *

They returned shortly before the guard moles closed the massive oak-and-steel gate. Once inside, they bathed, ate once more, drank, and side beside eachother, falling asleep feeling the warmth of eachother's bodies.

Both dreamed of the other...and of the event where they would finally unite as one; united by a mating bond, and of ruling together as king and queen of Warfang, Avalar, and the world...


	22. Chapter XX: The Essence of Life

**_Chapter XX_****: The Essence of Life**

_..."I love you Malefor."_

_"I love you, too Tera."_

_"Now, let's do this...together...we've waited far too long, Lover."_

_"Indeed we have."_

_They seal the deal with a kiss, and as they begin, a voice rings out, a deep, booming, scratchy voice, "Not today Dragons, or ever! Mwuhahahaha!"_

_"Malefor!"_

_"Tera!"_

_The sound of clanking steel and a slice through wet tissue and... "MALEFOR!"_...

Malefor shot up, terrified, panting, drenched in...blood! No! Sweat, drenched in sweat. He anxiously glanced at Tera, still sleeping soundly and peacefully, a faint smile on her dreaming face. Malefor closed his eyes and looked away. Once his breathing slowed, and the fears of his nightmares faded away, he slowly laid down and fell back into a troubled sleep.

* * * * *

"Now is the time to learn about the mysterious, but majestic element, Electricity," the Master Monk told the meditating Malefor, "Electricity is the essence of life, it is energy in its purest, wildest form. It runs through your blood, lying dormant as it waits for its opportune moment to emerge, to strike. Electricity is born from life, happiness, and excitement. Its power is often strong and unpredictable, and it is among one of the most difficult elements to control. However, a master electric dragon can use this power to overwhelm all of his enemies.

"Electricity holds the astounding ability to not only burn, like fire, but incapacitate, like ice. If not careful, electricity can jump from one to another, creating a devastating chain of spazzing individuals, and kill all of them. You, young dragon, must learn this wild element, if you plan on achieving your destiny, and killing Zoron. Now, empty your mind, allow the surge of electricity through your veins, and send it out through your throat and mouth."

Suddenly, Malefor took a deep breath and exhaled, breathing fire instead. He retried, toning down his emotions, and only breathed ice. "I...I can't."

"Never say never, young dragon. Remember a time in your life, one that gave you much happiness..."

Malefor remembered the night before, in the beautiful darkened valley, with his mate-to-be by his side and staring into her beautiful, mystical, emerald eyes. Eyes still closed and body still relaxed, he nodded.

"Good," the Master Monk continued, "Now call upon all of those memories..."

He remembered the hatching, when he met his mate for the first time. He nodded again.

"Now, channel those memories, shape them into energy, into electricity, and when your ready, let go."

Suddenly, Malefor breathed a bolt of electricity, keeping it going for over thirty seconds.

"Well done!" The mole said, backing away from the wild bolt, "Now, remember to control the element, do NOT let it into your bloodstream. If you allow it to slip anywhere but your throat, you risk sending the bolts into your bloodstream, and into your heart."

Malefor held the breath longer, before he started becoming distracted and it slipped. His muscles danced spastically and his bladder let go and he vomited as he collapsed, spazzing as if in the grip of a grand mal seizure. "STOP!" The Monk commanded.

Using every bit of his strength, he stopped the stream, his rapidly and incontrollably contracting muscles suddenly stilled. He cried out in anguish, his whole body burned and ached. It felt as if someone had jammed his body full of steel rods. He sat there, not moving, unable to move, lying in his own vomit and.

"You have much to learn young dragon," the monk replied, standing over the paralyzed Malefor. "We will finish for today, clean up the mess, and I will meet you here at the break of dawn tomorrow. Rest easy, and recover."

The Master Monk left, leaving the gasping dragon on the ground, in the dojo, alone.


	23. Chapter XXI: Try Again

**_Chapter XXI_****: When At First You Don't Succeed, Try Again**

The sun rose swiftly over the Valley of Avalar. Malefor had spent the entire night trying to master electricity, and to overcome the embarrassment he had suffered. His limbs, neck, and chest still ached from the blast of electricity he had absorbed. Despite his fear of the element thanks to his accidental electrocution, he wanted to finish it as soon as he possibly could. He strongly believed he was ready for the test.

Every element he learned resulted in a battle with the "Elemental Spirit" of each element. When he was ready to tackle the Spirits, the Master Monk would lead him to an isolated cavern high up the mountain. Inside the main room of this cavern were four doors, each one holding the carved symbol for each element, and colored to fit: a red symbol for fire, blue for ice, yellow for electricity, and green for earth. These doors led to "Elemental Chambers" an obstacle course of sorts leading to the Spirit. There was known to only be two of these test chambers in the world: Inferno's Shrine and Celestial Caves. However, in the heart of the main room, of these caves, was a strange circle carved in the floor. A weird symbol, unlike any other was inside the circle, and the symbol was lined by the four elemental symbols, which joined to form another, smaller circle surrounding the symbol. Whenever Malefor conquered an Elemental Spirit, the symbol corresponding to said element glowed. So far, only two of these symbols glowed, fire and ice.

"There you are!" Came an unmistakeable, concerned voice from behind.

Malefor, interrupted from his deep meditation, turned to face Tera, concern and worry writ heavily on her face.

"You've been missing! You left yesterday and haven't come back since. The Master Monk told me you had left, and he didn't know where...he also told me about your...experience."

"Don't speak of it please."

"Where have you been?"

"Training."

Malefor took to the skies and headed back to the monastery, leaving the confused and worried Tera behind.

* * * * *

Malefor spotted the Master Monk meditating alone in the central courtyard of the monastery. He landed, and without opening his eyes, the mole replied, "You have returned, Purple One?"

"Aye."

"Are you ready to resume training?"

"No. I'm ready for the test."

The Master Monk winced briefly but otherwise was not surprised...or didn't seem so. "You are not ready, Dragon."

"How so? I've been training hard in preparation!"

"You've been preparing to finish this training to stop being forced to use electricity. Your fear and humiliation is obvious. Completing this as quickly as possible to avoid dealing with Electricity is a bad decision on your part, and I can't allow it."

"Try me."

"Even when your training is complete, it does not see the end of using electricity."

"I'm ready."

"Unlike within the Dojo, failure to complete the course can result in severe injury or even death."

"I don't care about the odds, take me to the Spirit."

The mole sighed, "As you wish, Lord Malefor. But your cockiness will be your downfall."

Malefor ignored this closing comment and started his ascent up the mountain, the Master Monk closely in tow.


	24. Chapter XXII: The Electric King

**_Chapter XXII_****: The Electric King**

Malefor paused just inside the Elemental Cavern, waiting as the Monk, heaving from running to catch up, dragged himself into the cave. Malefor stared at the door with the yellow carvings...the entrance to the Electric Temple...with a fixed, emotionless gaze that was surprisingly eerie.

The elderly mole stood still beside the determined purple dragon, "Are you sure you wish to do this?" He heaved, "The moment you enter the Sanctuary, there is no turning back."

"I'm well aware, Master."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Aye."

"Okay then, I pray you the best of luck," he took a deep breath and then began to mutter the Draconic spell that opened the door, "_Navnik di shochraos, si meage thee ekess nif nomeno ifni vur shala thy bautwael di thy relgim entry_!"

There came a deep rumbling, as if an earthquake was rocking the world, and a deep, booming, slightly muffled voice replied in a demonic rumble, "_Pliso monk, thou tepohaic shalada thee bautwael di shochraos entry. thou nomag lekar, shar thou geou nurti jaseve nomeno ofdio realm!_" then it said, "_lekar sililos darastrix, bejik wer treskri, chosen ir di wer lorsvek! Kepla'nas ekess tafiaf dout haurach ini wer trials di shochraos, sjek ini krehl wux waph, si nkyorl persvek sia chamber_!"

Malefor took a deep breath and entered.

Much like the previous two chambers he had fought through, most of the trials were either battles with elemental demons, or activation of glass balls that stored electricity and used it to open doors. He tore through these with relative ease. However, at the end, as he stared, fixated, at the glowing door to the Spirit's chamber, he felt nervous. With a deep breath he entered.

The Electric King, looking like a large, undead, demonic gladiator who's breath came in icy clouds despite the 100+ degrees Fahrenheit temperature of the Sanctuary, sat in a throne made entirely of skulls. Upon entry of the purple dragon, the Spirit stood, craned his head to the sky and laughed a demonic laugh, in Draconic, he said, "_Wux nomag tepoha survived sia trials sililos darastrix, shar jaka, wux geou tafiaf dout haurach. kepla'nas ekess loreat_!"

"You are incorrect, you will meet your fate today."

"_wux jikahshi wux geou succeed? thou geou tafiaf thy haurach ini idol di shochraos. si tepoha wapha ihk millenia, si tepoha ocuirtor civilizations wielg, vur si geou ocuir batobot dout lowan ui birk vur painful_!"

"Die you son of a *****!"

The spirit laughed and threw its hands to the sky. Suddenly, a sword and shield appeared. Malefor charged the creature, but was thrown aside by its shield and powerful strength. Suddenly, Malefor spewed a stream of electricity, taking great care to concentrate it solely to his throat. The creature absorbed the bolt in its shield and reflected it back at the dragon. Malefor was broadsided and went flying. Stunned by the surge of electricity, Malefor was caught in the throes of a seizure as the Electric King laboriously approached at a snail's pace and raised its sword.

Using his last reservoirs of strength, Malefor dodged the swing, and, in a sea of sparks, the sword stuck itself inside the stone floor. Malefor counter-attacked, amputating the spirit's sword-bearing hand with his sharp-bladed tail. The demon moaned in agony as the ancient gauntlet slid across the stone floor, stopped, and the glowing hot hand-shape inside went out in a sea of sparks. The creature struck Malefor with its shield. There was a disgusting crunching sound as the shield collided with Malefor's head, and the purple dragon was sent backwards by the force of impact. He slid across the floor, stunned, disoriented, and nearly unconscious. His burning head felt wet with a hot and sticky fluid, and Malefor turned to see the macabre growing puddle of deep red around his head.

Disoriented and struggling to maintain consciousness, Malefor stood and, limbs trembling, pounced the spirit. He bit, clawed, and struck at the spirit's exposed face beneath the helmet; vaguely aware of the odor of rotting flesh emanating from the spirit, and the eerie feeling of airy goo against his claws as he attacked. The creature, roaring in anguish, attempted to pull and shake the dragon off, but then Malefor said, "So long you bastard!"

With a great blast of electricity and a great swipe from his claws, he beheaded the spirit. Upon losing its head, the electric form beneath the ancient, gladiator-style armour fizzled out, and the empty armor collapsed in a heaping pile. Malefor watched as the armor began to boil, and it disintegrated into dust on the ground. Panting for breath, and struggling to maintain consciousness, Malefor felt as if he was liftened and carried by an invisible force. When he appeared outside the closed and sealed door to the chamber, he was unconscious, a deep red surrounding his busted head.

The Master Monk watched as the glowing yellow light on the carvings fizzled out, and as the Electric symbol by the symbol on the floor slowly began to glow.


	25. Chapter XXIII: Tera's Request

**_Chapter XXIII_****: Tera's Request**

Malefor entered the luxurious room he and Tera shared, and collapsed on the ground, closing his eyes and sighing. Tera approached quietly and sat beside Malefor, "Hi Mali," she stated, cuddling against him.

"Hi baby," Malefor replied, gently setting his chin on Tera's muzzle in a slight hug.

"How was your day?" She asked, kissing him.

Kissing her back, he replied, "Long, tiresome, yours?"

"Same. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"How much training is left?"

"One more element."

"Really?"

"Yep, Earth. I go to learn that tomorrow."

"Y'know," Tera began, "It's amazing how you are learning in one day what takes masters twenty years."

"I've noticed that."

"Hey...Malefor?"

"Yes, Tera?"

"You know how we keep talking about mating?"

"Yes."

"Can we...do you think that...when the whole chaos behind Zoron is over, you and I can...y'know..."

"I believe we can work something out," he said, standing and stretching. Tera smiled sheepishly, blushing and looking away in embarrassment. He then realized that although both talked about it, they hadn't taken action towards it. Apparently, both were kinda nervous to do this, in light of the fact that they already knew they were destined.

He kissed her and they stood, bathed, and laid down to sleep. However, Malefor's thoughts and memories raced through his mind, and he found sleep would not come tonight.  
>After hours of waiting for sleep, Malefor stood, carefully nuudged Tera's sleeping mass off of him, and sneaked to the Dojo where he continued practice on electricity, waiting for the Master Monk.<p>

By the time dusk fell the next evening, Malefor would know all four elements. He peered outside through a window, the moon was high in the deep, blue sky, and the Devil-face-shaped formation that gave the Devil's Moon its name began to appear.

**_-End of Book II-  
>-To Be Continued...-<em>**


	26. Prologue III: Devil's Moon Rising

**Book III: Zoron's Return**

**_Prologue III_****: Devil's Moon Rising**

_...Malefor, you can't help but feel sorry for him. He wasn't meant to lose his mind, but everyone, no matter how strong they are, have that one weakness...an Achilles' heel that will cause even the strongest warriors to collapse under the weight of their grief or loss. However they did, the assailants figured out his weakness and then used it against him._

_Malefor...he was strong enough to resist and defeat Zoron, he deserved a hero's welcome, not the living hell he was forced to endure. The Devil's Moon was approaching quickly, as was the damning event that would utterly cause his downfall. He believed he was complete with his training, however he still had one more challenge before Devil's Moon arose, and Zoron was reawakened._

_The clock was ticking, and now, the world was in the final week before Devil's Moon rose at its peak, and Zoron was unleashed on the world once more..._


	27. Chapter XXIV: The Realm of Nightmares

**_Chapter XXIV_****: The Realm of Nightmares**

***_**7 Days Remaining...**_***  
>Malefor walked across the monastery, glancing up at the eerie Devil's Moon. Less than seven days until Devil's Moon peaked, seven days until Zoron returned. Strangely, the Master Monk of Inferno's Shrine had summoned Malefor...at night. Never before had Malefor been called at night, so he knew it must have been urgent.<p>

The purple dragon met with the monk just outside the Elemental Shrine. Malefor checked the lunar dial, approximately three in the morning. He bowed before the still monk, "How may I serve you Master?"

"Rise young dragon."

He did.

"I understand that you are an elemental master now...but...sadly, the purple dragon requires one more step in his training. Follow me Lord Malefor."

The monk turned and entered the cave, Malefor followed, remembering each of the elemental chambers he braved, and the elemental spirits he defeated...most remembered being the Electric King. He shuddered.

The monk paused in the heart of the cave, where the strange, giant, purple-glowing symbol carved in the ground was surrounded by the lightened carvings of the four elements. "I apologize for calling you so late but there is one more test you must undergo..._Wer Realm di Malrunwai_, or..."

"..._The Realm of Nightmares_..." Malefor finished, gulping.

"Aye. Survive _Wer Realm di Malrunwai_ and you will be ready to take on Zoron, the Dark Lord."

"When do I go?"

"Whenever you are ready, Malefor. _Wer Realm di Malrunwai_ is a dark, evil, and magical land on the coldest border of Convexity. It is the most dangerous and frightening place second only to Convexity itself."

"I understand. Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...if I don't come back, tell Tera...that I love her."

Suddenly, the purple symbol began to glow a blinding purple, and the swirling symbol began to roatate quickly, becoming almost a portal. Malefor stepped onto the portal, noting how it seemed to create a cold wind. He felt light, as if he weighed nothing, and he felt himself rocket away...

_Vortex...or the eye of a tornado, that's all Malefor can say to describe this passage. He seems to be trapped in a bright, blue-white, swirling tunnel. He is being pulled towards a bright white light at the end of the vortex...and he can't hear. He begins to panic, his only working sense is sight, and even THAT is not true. His eyes are closed...his eyes are closed yet he sees the tunnel, still as clear as crystal...he is aware of a bone-chilling cold. The portal grows larger and larger. He shields his closed eyes at the blinding light and then..._

_He blacks out..._

* * * * *

Malefor awoke, twisted in an uncomfortable position, on a cold, stone floor. He stood, moaning briefly as he nearly collapsed thanks to his sore limbs. He sniffed the air...and smelled a sickly-sweet combination of sulfure and rot. _Where am I?_ he thought...panic emerging. _What's going on here!_

Suddenly, a strange, floating, pillar-shaped object swam passed, and a bright ring of light...like an eclipsed sun, illuminated the arena around him...appearing like a futuristic, transparent platform. _Convexity,_ he thought in frightened awe, _No! Wer Realm di Malrunwai..._Technically, he was not in Convexity...he was in Convexity's neighboring realm...like a neighboring country...

"Hello?" He called into the endless void. "Is there anybody here?"

He was vaguely aware that his voice...carried in the realm...was muffled...and echoey.

He heard a muffled growl...one that rumbled and shook the earth.

_What the hell?_ he thought before a massive silhouette appeared. Initially, it was shapeless, formless, shooting up from under the arena and landing in a formless heap on the platform. As if witnessing a melting in reverse, Malefor watched the formless ball of black shadow become an immense dragon-shape...and then...he saw what-or rather who-it was in the shape of...

"Tera..." He muttered in awe.

The succubus began to mumble something deep and inaudible...but then...Malefor heard what it said, "_Wux geou ti waph ekess ocuir dout treskri tenamalo. Kepla'nas ekess loreat tenpiswo, vur ekess waph tenpiswo mrith ve lae sia loyal katima...forever!_"

Deeply frightened, Malefor realized his only way out...

He attacked the succubus.

In English, the demon replied, "You wouldn't hurt your own mate now would you? Sorry, mate-to-be." It lauaghed, a deep, mind-clawing staccato of echoing clicks is all Malefor could describe it as, as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

"You are _NOT_ Tera!" He screamed, slashing at the demon.

The succubus then turned a bright green and somehow resisted Malefor's attack. _What the hell!_ he thought...and then.

He attacked with a massive earth blast. The demon screeched in pure pain and anguish at the attack...turning red.

He attacked her with fire. She was injured again...and so the pattern continued.  
>Ice<br>Electricity  
>Earth<br>Fire  
>Electricity<br>Earth  
>Fire<br>Ice  
>Earth<br>Ice  
>Fire.<p>

Finally, he unleashed a devastating purple fury attack. The demon held up her paws to her eyes and screamed a blood-curdling, inhuman scream as she first turned to stone...then disintegrated into ash that was blown away by the supernatural wind created by the fury attack. Heart racing, breathing labored, Malefor closed his eyes as a bright flash of white light blinded him and he was sent through the vortex again...

He awoke with a start, screaming and thrashing about before he realized that he was once more on the floor of the Elemental Cave...laying on top of the glowing purple symbol. He shot up and sped out of the cave, screaming as he ran back to the monastery.


	28. Chapter XXV: Return to the Dragon Temple

**_Chapter XXV_****: Return to the Dragon Temple ****_Part One_**

Malefor and Tera walked across the monastery towards the Dojo. Both had been called upon by the Master Monk for some reason. Malefor dreaded it would mean another test, but he found it odd that Tera would be called as well. They entered the Dojo, Tera clung to Malefor out of instinct and Malefor pressed himself against her out of protection. Although he knew the monk was harmless, Tera had never been around here, and she shivered.

The pair of dragons sat side-by-side as the monk entered. "Welcome Malefor, Tera! How do you do?"

"We're fine," Malefor replied.

Noticing Tera's reactions, the monk replied, "What's wrong Princess?"

"Nothing," Tera replied sheepishly.

"Well, I have news for you two. Your training is complete here, and I am sending you two to a familiar place."

"Really? Where?" Tera queried.

"Yours and your mate-to-be's birthplace. The Dragon Temple in Mushroom Forest."

"Ignitus!" Malefor exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes," the monk replied, "Infernius will talk to you more about the prophecy."

"When do we leave?"

Suddenly, they heard a dreadwing screech and Gaul entered the Dojo. "Now," the monk replied. Then to Gaul, "Escort them to the Temple."

"Yes sir," Gaul replied.

* * * * *

*****_Six Days Remaining..._*****  
>-<em>Dragon Temple<em>-  
>-<em>Mushroom Forest<em>-

Malefor and Tera watched as Gaul's dreadwing took to the rainy, stormy skies and flew away. A flash of lightning illuminated the beast's silhouette as it disappeared beneath the horizon with a loud screech. "Charming place," Tera mused, glancing around.

Malefor lowered and shook his head in sarcastic amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing," Malefor replied, barely able to withhold a laugh. "Let's just find the Guardians."

"Lead the way, Lover."

He smiled, kissed her, and led her to the temple gates. The Dragonute Temple Guards saluted and opened the door without a sound. The pair entered and jumped...slightly...as the massive door closed loudly behind them. The sound of rain and thunder was still noticeable, and the occasional flashes of lightning through the barred windows provided the only illumination in the dark hallway of the Great Hall. Malefor noticed that the torches were soaking wet from the diagonal rain blowing through the windows. The rain landing on the Temple sounded like raindrops on a corrugated, steel roof. Thunder was muffled, but shook the walls.

"Are you sure this place is stable?" Tera asked, feeling the vibrations and watching the drenched chandeliers swinging by the wind and thunder.

"Yes, even though it doesn't appear so...don't worry," Malefor replied, gently nudging his mate-to-be on the muzzle. He led her down the hall, deeper into the bowels of the mountain in which the Temple was carved. Passing through another, beautifully carved, solid oak door, they entered a well-lit hallway, very warm, through another door, they entered the antechamber and through the gilded door, they entered the Sanctuary. The mystical pool in the center glowed a soft green, and the thrones where the Guardians held council were empty.

Tera felt a bit scared, and Malefor felt a little nervous himself. It had been a long time since he was last here, and he was nervous to reunite with the Guardians and their heirs...especially Ignitus. "Hello?" Malefor called.

Suddenly, out of the shadows of an open doorway towards the back of the room, Malefor heard a familiar voice say, "Mal!"

Ignitus pounced on Malefor, playfully. "Good to see you my friend! Christ! You've grown!"

"So have you Iggy," Malefor replied.

Tera made a "ahem" noise. Both dragons turned to face her, she was watching in mild amusement. Malefor instantly sobered, straightened and said, "Ignitus, meet Tera...my mate-to-be."

"Tis good to see you again," Ignitus stated, bowing and gently kissing Tera's paw. "You have grown beautiful, so very beautiful, since I last saw you as a dragonling."

Tera blushed.

Malefor gently...but abruptly...nudged Ignitus away, "Yes yes Ignitus...we get the point, now, stop the niceties, go find someone else, she's taken."

Ignitus laughed an evil laughter, then replied, "You have a good dragon here, Tera."

"I know," Tera replied, glancing and smiling at Malefor, who blushed and looked away.

"Follow me," Ignitus stated, "I'll bring you to the Guardians."

_To Be Continued..._


	29. Chapter XXVI: Return to Dragon Temple

**_Chapter XXVI_****: Return to the Dragon Temple ****_Part Two_**

"Look who arrived!" Ignitus called as he entered the Banquet Hall.

"Ah! Just in time for supper, welcome back Malefor!" Cyrus called happily.

"Welcome back!" Ritven called.

"Was your vacation to Warfang fun?" Tao asked.

"Good to see you once more!" Infernius exclaimed.

"You've been deeply missed," Cyril replied.

"Agreed," Terrador stated with a nod.

"I must say that this living quarters has felt extremely, uncomfortably empty since your departure to the mainland," Volteer stated.

The others glanced and stared at Volteer, bemused. The heir to the Electricity Guardian looked down, embarrassed.

"See?" Ignitus stated, waving at the crowd. "Nobody's forgotten you...at least yet anyways."

The seven dragons then began bombarding both Tera and Malefor with questions, to which Ignitus replied by allowing each one a turn. Then, at the urging of the crowd, Malefor told them about everything since his departure from the Dragon Temple.

* * * * *

After his story was told, the crowd broke up and retired for the night. Eventually, only Malefor, Tera, and Ignitus remained.

"Stay for the night, tomorrow, Infernius has a few things for you. Right now, I want to introduce you guys to someone very special to me," Ignitus said, leading them towards his quarters.

"Who?" Tera queried, curious.

"You'll see."

Malefor and Tera exchanged a puzzled glance as they followed Ignitus to his room.

Ignitus' room was every bit as identical as the one Malefor and Tera shared back in the mountains south of Warfang. The only exception was that it was significantly grimier than the monastery's rooms. Most likely in part thanks to the humid climate, and the all-natural temple rooms, carved from the limestone, marble, and granite, and the mushroom spores that grew fungi on everything.

However, both Malefor and Tera paused as a beautiful fire dragoness stepped forward. Her scales were a deep red, she had orange wings, yellow horns and spines, and bright golden eyes. Her belly was also a deep orange. "Hello," she said sheepishly.

Ignitus walked over and kissed his girl, "Guys, meet my mate, Pyria."

"Your..._mate_?" Malefor asked, astounded.

"Yes," Ignitus replied, proud, and with a sparkle in his eyes...and then Malefor noticed how her belly dipped lower than usual.

"Holy hell!" Malefor exclaimed, "Your pregnant!"

Both of the fire dragons nodded. "So," Ignitus asked, a sly grin on his face, "When you joining the party Mal?"

"I...dunno really," he was still amazed...and jealous...he decided, he and Tera had to mate soon...but Zoron was just days away, and he would have to train...even at night...

One look at Tera told Malefor that she felt the same way...once the Zoron business was over...

Then...they would be free...  
>And he would <em>NOT<em> keep Tera waiting any longer...

_To Be Continued..._


	30. Chapter XXVII: Return to Dragon Temple

**_Chapter XXVII_****: Return to the Dragon Temple ****_Part Three_**

*****_Five Days Remaining..._*****

Ignitus awoke Malefor and Tera before dawn even broke. Understandably, both of the dragons were unhappy, but Ignitus had said, "I deeply am sorry, but Infernius called a council, starring you two."

"But why so early?" Malefor had complained.

"Time is critical, we have less than five days before Devil's Moon and Zoron's return."

Malefor sensed that Ignitus was hiding something, and he replied, "What? Something tells me there's more than what you are letting on."

"Nothing, not at all."

He was lying.

* * * * *

Infernius, ironically, was the last one to arrive. He walked with a noticeable limp, and Malefor realized he was pale. All the Guardians seemed pale and weak...and it wasn't the early morning that was the cause.

_Something's wrong_, Malefor thought, _Very wrong...I can feel it_.

Indeed he could, and by Tera's unusual nervousness and slight paranoia (she kept glancing around at everybody and the doors) Malefor could tell she could feel it, too. The world seemed darker, as if some slight black residue was left on their vision. Colors were more faded, and everything seemed to glow black. They couldn't see it, but they could feel it. As if they were psychic and their psyche picked up the black auras. The air seemed thin, as if everyone was up in a high altitude...like a mountain peak. Everyone (even the Guardians and guards, apparently they could feel it too...the coming, rising evil) glanced up at through the windows at the Devil's Moon constantly, uneasy.

"I apologize," Infernius said, weakly. Malefor noted he was breathing heavily, and seemed faint, "For being late and causing you all to wait, but we need to have an urgent discussion. I'm sure you are all well aware that Zoron's return is less than five days away, and I'm sure you know that Malefor will entrap him again as prophesis have told...but there is something else...

"Our-meaning Cyrus, Tao, Ritven, and I-time is growing short. You all are well aware that with Zoron's defeat, comes four new Elemental Guardians. The young dragons by my side will be the Guardians until next Devil's Moon, foretold to rise in one millenia. With the Devil's Moon, comes the foretold annihilation of the universe. It is this that we must rely on Malefor and his young mate to repel. I am sad to say that I won't live to see the successful repulsion of Zoron, and to see the fulfilling of the ancient Prophecy of the Purple Dragon.

"But I feel peace in knowing that these heirs to the noble and ancient lords will lead the Elements in peace and harmony. It is for this, that I give my final wish, and with my last breath, I bestow the Elemental Orbs to you four. Lead, lead the Elements, maintain the vital and fragile balance, and train many wise soldiers."

Malefor noticed that the four Guardians were beginning to glow and fade away. He suddenly knew what was happening...

The Guardianship of the Elements was changing hands...

The Guardians...were dying...

Infernius, now almost gone along with the others, continued, "Step forward Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and Ignitus..."

They did.

"With our last ounce of strength, we will transfer the sacred orbs to you...farewell...all..."

Suddenly the fading Guardians exploded in a blinding flash of light, and Malefor was amazed to see them in their pure Elemental forms. The four guardians were now dragon-shaped lights. Each bright light the color of their corresponding Element...and then.

The lights suddenly shrank to become a bright ball; each element a gem with the element symbols carved into the face: The Ice Orb was a ball-shaped Sapphire, the Earth Orb a ball-shaped Emerald, Electricity was a ball-shaped, pale yellow diamond, and the Fire Orb was a ball-shaped Ruby. The orbs, hovering, shot towards and welded themselves on the new Guardians' chests. Malefor watched as the Orbs seemed to be absorbed, and the new, glowing Guardians...grew. They _grew_ larger, taller...

...And it was all over.

The glow dissipated, and the new Guardians looked at their much larger bodies, stunned.

Malefor was speechless...Ignitus...he was no longer Malefor's size. He was much larger...and seemed more adult in appearance. Malefor and Ignitus' eyes met...both frightened.

Tera grew limp and passed out...and Malefor, still deeply frightened, followed suit.


	31. Chapter XXVIII: Departure

**_Chapter XXVIII_****: Departure**

*****_Four Days Remaining..._*****  
>Malefor and Tera stayed at the Dragon Temple for another day before they decided it was time to return to Warfang. Ignitus had the Dragonute cooks prepare a massive feast celebrating the Guardians as well as to wish good luck to the purple dragon and his queen. The feast held all kinds of foods, and also had a ragged orchestra to perform. After the feast, Malefor and Tera waited by Gaul and his dreadwing's side as each of the Guardians bade them farewell. After each Guardian had said their goodbyes, Ignitus stepped up and said, "Come back to visit once this whole business with Zoron is over okay?"<p>

"Yes," Malefor said, "We will."

"Goodbye and good luck my friend."

"You as well, Ignitus."

Malefor nodded at Gaul, who took to the skies and flew away, Malefor and Tera in tow. Ignitus watched them disappear below the horizon...but...

Deep inside his gut, for no reason at all, he felt that this was the final time he would see his best friend.

*****_Three Days Remaining..._*****

The sun was high in the sky as the dragons and Gaul landed outside the monastery in the mountains south of Warfang. The Master Monk was there to greet them, "Welcome back Lord Malefor and Princess Tera, I take that all was well?"

"Yes," Tera replied.

"Good," he replied, "I suggest you spend the last three days training hard. There will be time for relaxation later."


	32. Chapter XXIX: Exodus

**_Chapter XXIX_****: Exodus**

*****_Two Days Remaining..._*****  
>-<em>Inferno's Shrine<em>-  
>-<em>Warfang, The Valley of Avalar<em>-

Refreshed, Malefor and Tera emerged from the room they shared, heading to the central courtyard where a mass of monks and students had gathered around a group of soldier and artillery moles. The monks seemed confused, but then the lead soldier announced, "Attention! On orders from the palace, we are overseeing evacuations into Warfang's underground. Please follow our soldiers single-file, organized, and quietly! There is no need for panic!"

The monks now spoke louder out of confusion and panic. Rarely was a mass exodus inacted, even in the face of danger. Seeing as nearly the whole valley was being forced underground, (he could see masses of millions of civilians being escorted from his vantage point up here) Malefor began to wonder exactly how serious this was. "Follow me!" The mole commander ordered. Reluctantly, the monks did...and soon only Malefor, Tera, and the Master Monk remained.

An Artillery Commander mole approached, ushering the Master Monk away, and saluting the pair of dragons before asking, "We may need assistance, would you and yours be willing to aide us?"

Malefor glanced at Tera, who nodded, then he nodded at the mole. "Good! Thank you, Lord Malefor and Princess Tera!" He ran off.

Malefor and Tera followed the Master Monk to a massive group of gathered monks and commandos.

...The exodus began...

The groups were led down the mountain, through the open, heavily guarded, southern gate of Warfang, and into the chaotic streets. Shops and buildings were boarded up and locked up, thousands of soldiers were barking orders through megaphones, trying to maintain peace and order to the hundreds of thousands of panicking civilians. Hell had broken loose, and anarchy thrived as unboarded and unlocked sotres were violently raided. Soldiers were violently attacked, and by the time Warfang was completely evacuated, the fatality count would be at around 15,000 civilians, and 2,500 soldiers.

The cannons on the ramparts were fired into the crowds in warning blasts, but chaos still reigned. Fires burned brightly through the black, early-morning, skies, and the pale red Devil's Moon grinned menacingly, alarmingly close to the planet. It was huge, and Malefor feared that it was falling and would strike the planet's surface. The moon moved towards the west (but still clear as day) and the red-yellow sun rose to the east.

Come noon, Devil's Moon was edging towards the east, as if making a circle in the sky above Warfang. The sun also was partially obscured in a partial eclipse, and Malefor knew that Zoron would rise when the Devil's Moon fully eclipsed the sun. The day was remarkably hot, but even the intense heat did little in easing the pandemonium. As the pair of dragons continued shepherding the frightened, panicking civilians towards the massive, steel door in the northwestern mountainside that led to the Underground, they could hear gunshots from the soldier moles' muskets, the blast of artillery cannons, the crinkle of breaking glass, and the screams and cries of the civilians.

Both dragons were almost trampled several times by stampeding crowds, and Malefor wondered where in the hell the King was and what he was doing...more likely than not he was already underground in a private bunker, most likely more luxurious and much more reinforced and safe than the general quarters of the civilians. He glanced at Tera, and she seemed exhausted and frightened, he felt no better. Traveling down the main throughfare, through downtown, and towards the entrance to the Underground, the smell was of sweat, blood, gas, and burning wood.

The day ended, night broke, and the clock ticked down one more day...


	33. Chapter XXX: The Night Before

**_Chapter XXX_****: The Night Before...**

*****_21 Hours: 38 Minutes Remaining..._*****  
>-<em>The Underground; Warfang<em>-  
>-<em>The Valley of Avalar<em>-  
>-<em>06:22 PM<em>-

Malefor walked through the Underground, from the Training Grounds to the sleeping quarters. All was silent except for the sounds of water dripping from the cave roof, and the sound of the wind blowing, echoing off the cave walls. He had spent every minute since he was moved underground training for this. Across the cave, he heard the evacuations continuing.

He was exhausted, needing sleep, and Zoron returned in less than a day. He entered the chamber he and Tera shared, entering quietly and expecting the dragoness to be sleeping. No, she was awake, and he felt warm when he saw her...

She had shed all of her armour and jewlery, lit all the candles in the room, she had smeared her shining black scales with scented oil, and laid down on her side, scales and tail raised, looking at him seductively. She walked over to him, kissing him and whispered in his ear, "You know...maybe we shouldn't wait any longer. What if we don't make it passed Zoron? I don't think either of us want to die without...you know," she brushed his side and belly gently with the blade of her tail, attemtping to seduce him.

Although feeling every bit as romantic as she was, his exhaustion overwhelmed his urge to mate, and he found that he wasn't currently aroused. "No," he replied with a shake of the head, "Too tired, but I promise...after Zoron's defeat, we will."

He noticed she seemed disappointed, and her scales, raised with arousal, lowered against her body again. She sighed and looked away, turning and walking away. "Goodnight Malefor."

She sounded upset, and Malefor felt bad all of a sudden. However, his rejection had already been said, and when he tried to talk her into it again, she was already asleep. Sadly, he sighed and laid down next to her, curling against her warm side and falling into a deep slumber.


	34. Chapter XXXI: Zoron's Return Part I

**_Chapter XXXI_****: Zoron's Return ****_Part One_**** - The Eclipse**

Dawn broke on the final day. Malefor awoke early, wanting to apologize to Tera for rejecting her advances, however, when he turned to face her, she was gone. He emerged from his quarters and made his way to the Master Monk's chamber. He entered to find the mole meditating. Without opening his eyes or looking up, the mole replied, "How may I help you Lord Malefor?"

He wanted to ask about Zoron, but the question he spoke was of something else on his mind, "Where is Tera?"

"She is away."

"Care to tell where?"

"She is upset."

"I know...I'm the source."

"You're not the source necesarrily..."

"Yes I am...all she wanted was..."

"I know, she told me. She's upset, I suggest just leaving her alone for awhile, she'll come back. Meanwhile, you have other worries...Zoron returns in less than fifteen hours, are you prepared?"

"Aye."

"Show me your skills."

* * * * *

Noon approached, and Malefor still had yet to locate Tera. He found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. So, although he needed to mentally prepare himself via meditation, he paused and embarked on the search for Tera.

"TERA!" He cried, running around the empty the Underground. When he failed to locate her, he emerged from the Underground into the still-evacuating city of Warfang. "Tera! Tera where are you!"

* * * * *

The sun began to sink and Malefor still failed to find her...and he began to fear the worst.

Above, the Devil's Moon began to climb towards the sun.

"Tera! Where-"

"Malefor..."

He turned abruptly around, to face a teary-eyed Tera.

"Tera!"

He ran to her and hugged her, tightly. "Tera! I missed you! So much!"

"Malefor!"

"I love you!"

"Malefor! Look!"

He looked to where she pointed...and he felt dread. The Devil's Moon passed in front of the sun...and then...

Suddenly, the world began to shake, the sky began to turn a deep purple and red. There was a flash of light, and Malefor watched as a huge meteor shower began. The world shook violently and a large crack appeared in the earth. Civilians screamed and pointed at the eclipsed sun. The meteors fell, crashing into the earth in craters and setting fire to the dry valley. The heart of the valley collapsed, and Malefor watched as thousands of white, glowing, tadpole-like spirits emerged from the fiery pit.

The Valley was afire, and the earthquake continued ravaging the world...

* * * * *

From the Dragon Temple, the Guardians and Dragonutes watched in awestruck fear as meteors set fire to the Mushroom Forest and began to hit the cliff. "Everybody! Into the Temple! Now!" Ignitus called. The crowd fled into the shelter of the Dragon Temple. Meteors crashed through the temple roof, setting afire.  
>The Guardians were separated as a meteor crashed, creating a fiery wall between Ignitus and the others.<p>

"Ignitus!" Volteer called.

"Volteer! Go! Now! I'll find another way around!"

"I will not leave your side Ignitus!"

"Volteer!" Terrador called back, "Let's go! Ignitus will find an alternate way!"

Volteer hesitantly turned and ran, Ignitus ran through a burning door. The Earth rumbled and a flaming stone beam fell onto the fire dragon, pinning him in place. He lifted his paws as the flames hissed and flared at him. "Ignitus!" Came a deep voice.

Suddenly, Cyril appeared, icing the beam and extinguishing the flames. Terrador then appeared, lifting the beam off of the fire dragon. "Come on Ignitus! Let's go!"

Flames flared, and Terrador was thrown against the wall, knocked unconscious as a pile of stones fell upon him. The flames flared as the Guardians ran to Terrador's aide, and Ignitus flinched.

* * * * *

"Malefor, I love you...I always have...and I always will."

"I love you, too Tera. No matter what happens. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," she said, smiling as she cried. The city burned around them, and the earthquake split the ground.

They embraced, their tears evaporating in the hellish heat.

* * * * *

Below ground, the Underground was burning and collapsing in on itself. The ruins burned brightly, and the fatalities added up. The Master Monk ran towards the surface as the Underground collapsed on itself. He gasped as a meteor crashed through the roof and exploded. The flames fed on the dry foliage, surrounding him. He looked up, his last sight being an enormous building falling right above him...

* * * * *

Their embrace broke, and Tera exclaimed, "Malefor! Look!"

Out of the massive hole in the center of the valley, a massive, burning paw grasped the ground, and a gigantic beast pulled itself up and out of the pit. Silhouetted by the falling meteors, Malefor stared into the white eyes of the towering beast. It roared, a deep sound that vibrated the entire valley...

Zoron, the Shadow-Dragon, had risen again...

_To Be Continued..._


	35. Chapter XXXII: Zoron's Return Part II

**_Chapter XXXII_****: Zoron's Return ****_Part Two_**** - All Hell Breaks Loose...**

The beast of hell let loose another deafening roar and began to walk, slowly, towards Warfang. The meteor shower continued, and the sun was still eclipsed. The earthquake had stopped, but each step of the black, shadowy form known as Zoron shook the world. The spirits were still escaping from the opened pit, entering the sky and dissipating in a flash of light. The dark skies were lit by what seemed like lightning as each spirit exploded. Suddenly, lightning struck the Valley igniting the dry grasses and trees. Field on fire, mole soldiers worked to close off Warfang before the fires pentrated the walls.

The cannons fired at Zoron, shooting through his shadowy body. He roared loudly, and with a massive exhale, spewed a red, extremely hot breath that hit the moles and literally disintegrated the skin off their bones. Bare skeletons collapsed, hitting the the walkways and breaking apart. One of the spirits struck the massive, nearby waterfall, and the water grew thicker, as if like syrup, and glowed brightly...lava.

"Malefor!" Tera cried over the noise of the chaos, "We need to kill it!"

"How?" He called back, terrified.

"I dunno! But we need to try _something_! Look out!"

It was too late...a nearby building exploded in a sea of shrapnel, and Malefor was broadsided by the needle of the building. He was knocked off the roof of the building he and Tera perched on. His queen cried as he plummeted four stories...crashing into the brick street.

Tera cried in agony, rushing down to her mate-to-be's side. He was unconscious, lying in a growing pool of blood. "Malefor! Oh God! Talk to me! Say something!"

She checked his breathing, it was labored...but there. She cradled his head, noticing the gaping wound in the back of his skull. Suddenly, she stood, nudging his unconscious body on her back, and making a little noise when his claw brushed the base of her tail. She stood, took to the skies, and flew towards the beast. Malefor groaned and Tera started. He began to move, and she heard him say, "Wh...where am I? What's going on?"

"Malefor! C'mon! Let's kick this monster's ass!"

_To Be Continued..._


	36. Chapter XXXIII: Zoron's Return Part III

**_Chapter XXXIII_****: Zoron's Return ****_Part Three_**** - Battle Over The Burning Plains**

Malefor and Tera charged at the massive beast. "We need to kill that thing somehow!"

"How! It's completely made of shadow!"

"Malefor!"

The beast swiped the purple dragon down. Malefor struck a purple crystal growing at the base of the Shadow-Dragon's wing, shattering it. Zoron roared in pain. _That's it!_ Tera thought excitedly. _That's its weakness!_

"Malefor!" She cried, "Attack those dark crystals growing on it!"

"Okay!" Malefor called. Stabilizing his downward spiral and charging the beast. It rank of rot, sulfur, and brimstone, and Malefor spotted another crystal, growing at the base of the demon's tail. He destroyed it, Zoron roared in fury and pain and tailwhipped Malefor. The purple dragon crash-landed into the bloody, soot-filled river.

Tera charged another cluster of crystals, connecting Zoron's claws to its paw. She spun wildly into the hand, destroying the paw. It growled and stared in amazement at the stub that used to be its paw. Tera was swiped away and crashed into a tree. She roared in pain as the sharp, dry branches impaled her wings in a bright burst of blood. She watched, weak, amazed, and in shock, as the blood ran down the branches and dripped on the charred, hardened earth.

Malefor crawled out of the river onto the dry bank, gasping for breath, the black water running down his purple scales. He gritted his teeth, squinted his eyes tightly, and hissed as his head burned fiercely, he touched the tender spot, feeling clotted blood.

Zoron was almost upon Warfang.

Malefor attacked swiftly, destroying the dark crystals and watching in sick pleasure as the connections broke and each individual body part fell off. Malefor destroyed them all, the appendages: tail, horns, limbs, wings, spines, jaw, all fell off, hit the ground and evaporated in a black mist that sank in the ground.

The final crystal destroyed, Malefor smiled happily as the beast suddenly roared in anguish and exploded. He cheered, landing on the ground and calling, "Tera? Where are you?"

Suddenly, a mishievous laugh filled Malefor's ears, and his heart sank as a voice said, "_Kepla'nas ekess loreat wux moxt bastard! Wer nibel ui ti svern sjerit!_"

_To Be Continued..._


	37. Chapter XXXIV: Zoron's Return Part IV

**_Chapter XXXIV_****: Zoron's Return ****_Part Four_**** - Perfect Zoron**

Malefor, blood ran cold, turned towards where the beast Zoron had presumably fallen...only to see a large, ice-blue dragon with orange runes on his head, chest, and belly. Its eyes glared yellow, and it had four horns, two growing and curving from the sides of its large head, and two growing up and out. He had two, large, blue whiskers hanging from his mouth that gave him the appearance of chewing the center of a rope. His belly, spines, and horns were a cream-color, and his wings were black as night.

He opened his mouth and roared, Malefor noted his black tongue and the endless rows of tiny, razor-sharp fangs. Zoron, fused with a million escaped demons of hell, took to the air, hovering on his massive wings that extinguished the burning Valley of Avalar, and arose a massive dust cloud. "Mwuhahahaha! You have failed to destroy me in my imperfect form, Dragon! Now prepare to meet your fate at the hands of Perfect Zoron!" he said in a deep, booming voice, layered with the voices of a million demons.

"Not today asswipe!" Malefor came back, and charged at the beast.

Malefor spewed a ball of fire up the side of Zoron, who roared in pain and countered with a blast of his Fear breath. Switching out, Malefor used his earth shot and aimed for Zoron's neck, attempting to break it, Zoron dodged, and the earth shot struck his flank instead. Zoron opened his mouth to unleash his Shadow breath, and Malefor filled his mouth with his fire breath. Smoke rising from his burning mouth, Zoron raised his head to the sky and roared again. He swiped at Malefor, who dodged and countered with his ice breath, spewing sharpened icicles like a machine-gun. Thick, black blood pouring from a million tiny puncture wounds, Zoron, thoroughly pissed, barrel-rolled into Malefor, knocking the purple dragon aside.

He instantly recovered and let loose another fireball, setting Zoron's tail on fire. Zoron, realizing that the purple dragon was still alive and fighting, abruptly turned around, his sharp turn creating a vacuum-whirlwind that pulled Malefor helplessly towards the beast. Zoron spewed poison, and Malefor narrowly dodged the attack. Zoron then switched out and began to turn, fast, creating a raging tornado...and it took much of Malefor's strength and stamina to withhold being thrown into the air and thrown helplessly around by the raging whirlwind.

Another earth shot into the tornado, and Zoron was thrown out of the heart, knocked into the mountainside, and the the tornado abruptly evaporated. Zoron recovered, charging at Malefor who effortlessly dodged, holding onto a tree branch to spare him from the vacuum caused by Zoron's 200-foot tall mass...it was the demon's fatal mistake...

Zoron crashed, head first, into the walls of Warfang, and Malefor took advantage of the stunned dragon's immobility. First, he unleashed an earth shot, breaking the beast's neck and permanently immobilizing the slowly recovering shadow-dragon. Then, Malefor switched out to his electricity element and charged Zoron's neck, becoming engulfed in a ball of electricity...an electric drill. Spinning wildly, and thus spinning the drill-shaped ball of electricity enclosing him, Malefor tore through the nape of Zoron's neck and out of his mouth in a large spray of black-and-green blood. Zoron roared one final time before collapsing...permanently.

Still excited from the thrill of battle...and his own bloodlust...and Malefor landed beside the dying beast.

"You may have won this one Dragon!" Zoron coughed, his mouth never moving, gasping for breath, his yellow eyes turned fixedly on Malefor's small form. "But in the end, you WILL fall!"

"Highly unlikely," Malefor snapped.

The Shadow-Dragon laughed and continued speaking in his layered, demonic voice, his mouth never moving, "The Guardians withheld much from you Dragon! Do you not know of the FULL Prophecy of the Purple Dragon?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The demon laughed again, "I see now..."

"See what?"

"What the Guardians did not tell you..."

"What?"

"They must have known that knowledge of the TRUE and FULL prophecy would result in denial to fulfill it...and thus...I would have succeeded in destroying this foul excuse for a planet."

"What?"

"Care to know the full Prophecy, Dragon?"

"Thrill me."

"So be it. My fate comes at a hefty price...for back during my days as an archangel...while I was being sealed away and made my promise, a dark shaman decided to ensure that the one who was prophecied by Inferno to cause my downfall would meet his own gruesome fate in revenge. And so, from now until the day you die, your life shall be one of misery, pain, and suffering...and come the fulfillment of the other of the Twin Prophecies...you will meet your fate by way of the next purple dragon...and in return, he will be destroyed by you."

"What?"

"Prepare yourself for a life of your own personal hell, from here on out, you will never live happily again."

"...You're lying."

"Am I? Check your heart and find it be true."

"No!"

"I can stop it though...I can help you..."

"How...why..."

"No questions."

Suddenly, Zoron glowed blue, and in a stunning moment, the blue aura shot over to Malefor and enclosed him. Malefor screamed and then turned his head to the sky. Soon, the auras subsided, and Malefor collapsed...weak.

"Farewell..." Zoron said, as he disintegrated into mist that seeped into the ground.

Zoron destroyed, the pit abruptly closed, and all freed spirits exploded in bright balls of blue fire.


	38. Chapter XXXV: Aftermath

**_Chapter XXXV_****: Aftermath**

"Tera! Tera? Where are you? Tera!" Malefor searched for his missing mate-to-be in the eerily silent Valley of Avalar. The only sounds he could hear were the crackle and roar of flames, and the occasional steel groan as a building toppled...or prepared to. The heat was hellish in its intensity, and Malefor felt weak from heat-exhaustion, fever caused by infection, and blood loss from his head wound. Stll he pushed on, unwilling to stop until Tera was found.

"Malefor..." Came a small and weak voice.

"Tera?" Malefor turned towards the source, "TERA!"

He ran to her, she was trapped in a dead tree, her blood-crusted wings impaled on the branches. Swiftly, he flew into the air, and, gliding, he gently pulled Tera off the branch and slowly sat her on the ground. She was breathing heavily, and her emerald eyes were large with fear and pain. He cradled her head, hugged her, and kissed her dry lips. "I...I thought you left me."

"No. I will never leave you."

They hugged, and Tera cried as she bumped her wings on the ground. Malefor said, "Just...just don't move...don't move."

He lifted his paw, and Tera noticed it glowed blue. Slowly, he stroked her wounds, and Tera watched as they glowed blue before closing, and she realized her injuries felt better. He was healing her. Once she was healed, Malefor's paws stopped glowing and she grabbed them in a firm grip. "No," she said softly but firmly, "Yourself, too."

"But I can..."

"No, if something happens, I don't want to lose you."

He submitted, and healed his own injuries. Once he was done, Tera said, "C'mon, let's see the aftermath."

* * * * *

Warfang was a shell of its former self. Much of the city was either destroyed or damaged, casualties were still be mounted, and anarchy thrived as riots tore throughout the city. The ground was buckled and misshaped, and Malefor knew that this was nothing more than a broken window compared to Warfang's underground.

The pair of dragons entered the ruins of Warfang's underground. It had completely changed. Most of the floor had fallen away, revealing a bottomless pit, and fires burned brightly, feeding on natural, toxic gasses...it was hopeless. Malefor could tell right away that the odds of survivors down here were next to none...but something caught his eye. "Oh no!" He cried, and ran into the darkness. Tera followed behind.

"Malefor? What's-" then she saw what had caught his attention, "Oh my God..."

Poking out from beneath a pile of rubble was a mole's paw. It was clothed in fancy garb worn only by the Master Monk. Malefor kneeled by the arm, shadowed in the light of a fire that gave him an eerie appearance. His eyes were closed, and Tera could see a tear slide down his cheek. She retained her silence, sat down, and held him.

"I'm sorry Malefor..." She whispered.

-**_End of Book III_**-  
>-<strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**-


	39. Prologue IV: Descent

**Book IV: Descent**

**_Prologue IV_****: Descent**

_Perhaps much of what Malefor became could have avoided if only the conditons had been more favorable. What those bastards did to him...it sickens me. Zoron's intention was not to help Malefor, that aura was a curse that the dark shaman had given Zoron, and was to be used on the destroyer of the shadow-dragon. If Malefor would not have stayed behind to talk to Zoron...perhaps his descent into madness could have been avoided._

_As for that fateful day in the Valley of Avalar the morning after Zoron's destruction, if only they would have waited a little longer...perhaps it would have never happened, and things would have turned out better. Malefor's happiness and fulfillment had hit its climax at the battle against Zoron...now, all he knew and loved was about to come crashing down in flames..._


	40. Chapter XXXVI: Broken Promises

**_Chapter XXXVI_****: Peak of Pleasure; Broken Promises**

Malefor walked alongside Tera through a peaceful, unharmed part of The Valley of Avalar. Both were nervous as hell, but a promise had to be kept. "It's beautiful!" Malefor exclaimed, staring around at the sunlit valley. Noon had peaked...as had the pair's arousal. Tera, beautiful in her glistening armor and glowing faintly gold as the sun reflected off her shining armour, led him to a small copse of trees, and, in the shade of the forest behind, with two rock walls on either side and the river directly in front of them that gave them privacy, they sat down beside each other.

The only sounds were the birds chirping, the soft breeze blowing on the emerald trees, and the babbling of the river as it flowed over the shallows. "I can't believe we're finally doing this, I'm so excited!" She replied happily, glancing at her soon-to-become mate with those eyes of hers, lovingly.

"Neither can I," in truth he was terrified, as was she. However, he felt a deep warmth, deeper than ever before...and she did too. They kissed, and Tera shook her armour off. Her scales beneath were slick with a sweet, scented oil. Slowly, she stroked his side with her tail. Malefor slid onto the ground, Tera stood over him, smiling happily, "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

They kissed, deeply, for a long time. When their lips parted, Tera happily, but nervously, asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's enjoy this moment...and fulfill our destiny..."

She lowered herself down until only an inch of open air divided their bellies, "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the moment they began, a voice, low, hoarse, familiar, called from above, "Not today Dragons, or ever!"

The sound of sliding metal, and the disgusting sound of steel slicing through flesh...and Tera's eyes grew large as Malefor felt a gush of warm liquid spill over his belly. A sharp, cold metal tip touched Malefor's lower abdomen, and Malefor's mate was lifted off. Gaul stood over the frightened Malefor, laughing, Tera hung, skewered, on his sword like a hot dog on a campfire stick.

"Tera! NOOOO!"

Tera was thrown aside, and Malefor watched as she limply flew across the river, crashing into a boulder and sliding down...leaving a bloody smear.

"TERA!"

Malefor sat up to attack. Gaul effortlessly smashed Malefor's jaw with his gauntlet. Malefor went flying to the side. Stars danced before Malefor's eyes, threatening unconsciousness, but, bleeding from his busted and broken jaw, Malefor's eyes became filled with a bloody hatred. He had one thought on his mind, Tera.

Malefor attacked, an army of apes appeared, jumping out of the forest, and began beating Malefor. He fought them off, killing them all. Gaul watched in sadistic pleasure as the purple dragon massacred the apes. After Malefor disemboweled the final one, he turned his attention on Gaul.

"You bastard! You mother****ing son of a *****! How could you?"

Gaul laughed.

"You worthless mother****ing piece of ****! I loved her!"

Gaul withdrew his twin swords...and the fight began. Malefor charged, unleashing all of his elemental abilities at the ape lord. Gaul, mostly defended by his armour, sliced and stabbed at Malefor. He jumped into the air, attempting to bring his swords down on Malefor. The purple dragon narrowly dodged. Malefor then slashed at Gaul, slashing the ape's face and drawing blood, and then he knocked the blades out of his paws. The blades spun wildly, coming to rest in the ground across the river.

"You son of a *****! Die you worthless ****!"

In his blind fury, Malefor soon bested Gaul, and the ape lord was knocked onto the ground. Malefor attacked, landing on Gaul's chest and slashing his face with his sharp claws repeatedly. Gaul try to defend his face, but Malefor slashed Gaul's eye, sending a spray of blood that squirted twice. Roaring in agony, Gaul crawled out, the remains of his eyeball hanging limply on his cheek. He fingered the bloody socket...now empty, and cried, gasping, "It wasn't me!"

"You killed her you goddam bastard!"

"I was under orders!"

"Bull****! I know that's a lie!"

"I was!"

"By who?"

"Ignitus!"

Malefor was struck speechless, as if slapped across the face. "Impossible, Ignitus would never do that to me!"

"Ask him yourself! If you want to avenge Tera and kill Ignitus, meet me at my palace."

"You killed her!"

"She isn't dead yet!"

Gaul turned and jumped into the trees, roaring one final time.

Malefor ran up to his mortally wounded mate. She was gasping for breath, struggling to hold her intestines in. The wound was deep, it had penetrated her spine, through her heart, and out through her sternum. She was lying in a strange position, the grass around her was bright red, the ground was soggy, both saturated by her blood.

Yet strangely...she was still alive.

"Tera...oh God no! Oh God Tera! Tera! Tera oh my God!"

"Malefor..."

"Yes..." He cradled her head.

Her pained emerald eyes, sad, afraid, and hurt, looked into his...she was crying. Blood ran from her mouth and nose.

"Tera..."

"I...I...I l...love y...y...you. I...I...I'm s...s...sor...ry."

Her head lowered, her limbs weakened, and her head rolled to the side. Her beautiful emerald eyes lost their usual, lively shine, and her breathing stopped...she was gone.

"No!" He cried, "No! NO! NO!"

He tried healing her, "Please work! Please God work!"

The blue glow fizzled out...ineffective...

It was too late...  
>...She was gone...<p>


	41. Chapter XXXVII: Ashes to Ashes

**_Chapter XXXVII_****: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

The sun waned and the moon began to rise. Malefor, silenced by the nightmare he just experienced, steadily and quietly constructed a bed of sticks, stones, and straw. His purple eyes, normally vibrant and happy, were dull, void, and tearstained. He had lost the will to live. There was nothing worth living for. His mate was dead...and they weren't even able to fully mate. He felt empty, as if someone had ripped an immense hole in his heart.

As the moon rose and peaked, Malefor carried his lifeless mate across the valley, and placed her gently on the bed. She looked peaceful, he had fixed her up the best he could. Eyes on his mate, he kissed her gently on the lips for the final time, and he breathed a small jet of flame. The straw caught, and Tera was engulfed in fire. Malefor watched, in emotionless silence as Tera burned. He never left her side once until the fire died, and Tera was no more.

Gently, he scooped the ashes into a jar and carried to the spot where they were supposed to mate...their special spot, the one they had always run off to. Filled with memories, he opened the jar and watched as her ashes blew away on the fine, Summer wind, crying as he realized that never again would he see his smiling mate, beautiful eyes glistening with deep affection and love, or hear her beautiful laugh and voice.

* * * * *

Life felt cold, he felt alone, worthless, without purpose. Tera was the only thing he loved, to lose her, the very foundation of his sanity began to collapse. In its place, his wall was constructed. Over the next several months, he withdrew from society, becoming a hermit. He took a strange fondness in death and black magic. Most of his time was spent trying to contact Tera's spirit...or trying to resurrect her. He rarely spoke, and when he did, his words were sharp, often offensive, all in all, everything was just another brick in his wall.

He took to mead, was drunk most of the time, the rest he fought. His emotional turmoil was obvious, he was collapsing under his grief, but no one offered to help...he had been forgotten. The hero of the prophecy became a violent beast, and then...one day...he decided:

Tera would be avenged, Ignitus would die.

* * * * *

The days grew cold, the nights grew long, and Malefor drunkenly wandered to Gaul's palace on the eastern edge of the Valley of Avalar, at a place known as "_Algbo di Souls_", or the Well of Souls by mole druids who practiced magic there, believing it to be a portal to Hell and Purgatory.

He entered the throne room, the newly appointed Ape King sat at his throne, mechanical eye glowing green. "Ah! The purple dragon arrives! Lord Malefor, I am honored to be in your presence," he bowed.

"Cut the goddam formalities, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything my lord."

"Arrange an invading army, and arrange for me to take a little trip."

"To where?"

"The Dragon Temple in the Mushroom Forest."


	42. Chapter XXXVIII: On the Edge of Chaos

**_Chapter XXXVIII_****: On the Edge of Chaos**

Malefor, fully-armoured rendezvoused with the invasion party Gaul had established for him just outside of the Mushroom Forest.

"Commander Malefor," an ape commander stated, saluting the dragon.

"At ease, prepare to advance on my word."

"Yes sir."

"Attack!"

The ape army charged into the forest and advanced. Soon after, Malefor charged into the woods, an isane grin on his face. He saw himself as a strong, muscular, soldier, fully prepared to fight. In truth, he was extremely skinny, his skeleton was fully visible beneath his skin and scale. Despite his fragile appearance, he was extremely powerful, and he tore through the alarmed Dragonute patrolmen. Around, he could hear the cries of wounded and dying Dragonutes and Apes. He also could hear the roar of the apes as they attacked.

Suddenly, Dragonutes surrounded Malefor, unable to identify him do to the black helmet he wore and the metal armor that covered his body. He spewed a jet of fire and ignited the forest. The temple guards ran around, consumed by flame. Temple guards ran amongst the burning trees, Malefor could see them silhouetted against the burning earth. Thunder rumbled, and rain began to pour, but they failed to extinguish the fires, casting an eerie glow into the dark, midnight sky. It was dark, but the fires, although lighting the night, also attracted attention away from the black-armoured purple dragon.

He removed his helmet and walked up to the temple gate. The rain fell around him, and he stood in the mud, rain rolling down Tera's armour. The temple guard standing at the gate prepared to attack, only to realize it was Malefor, wearing Tera's armour. Confused, he said, "Lord Malefor! It's good to see you! We need help staving off this invasion. Apparently that bastard Gaul betrayed us too."

"Let me see Ignitus."

"Yes sir," confused, the guard opened the gate, and Malefor entered. He put on the helmet again, Tera's headpiece, only with steel welded on to protect his face. He walked around the dark halls, shredded cape blowing with the stormy wind that blew in through holes in the temple walls and roof created by the meteor shower so long ago. He entered the Sanctuary and saw the purple dragon and the black dragon shrines reconstructed. He ignored them and pushed onward, deeper into the Sanctuary.

Rain and light from the burning forest poured through a gaping hole in the ceiling. "Malefor?"

The purple dragon turned towards the voice, searching with cold eyes. Ignitus stepped forward out of the darkness and flames. Above, the ape air-raid continued, setting fire to everything inside the temple through the old holes in the walls and roof.

"Malefor! It's so good to see you!" After a few moments, Ignitus asked, "Where's Tera?"

Malefor's eyes narrowed.

Ignitus, confused, noticed Malefor's anger. "What happened?"

"You killed her you bastard."

Ignitus was struck by this statement. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me! I know you had her killed."

"What! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but I know you did!"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did! Gaul told me everything!"

"So that bastard played you like a card too."

"Don't LIE TO ME!" Malefor threw a torch across the room.

Ignitus flinched. "I...I didn't do anything!"

"LIAR!" Malefor attacked Ignitus and began swiping at his face. Ignitus threw the purple dragon off. "Malefor! This is nonsense!"

"Bull****!" He spewed a jet of fire, Ignitus backed away and ran back. Malefor pursued him.


	43. Chapter XXXIX: Friend or Foe?

**_Chapter XXXIX_****: Friend or Foe?**

Ignitus ran down the hall as fast as he could. Malefor, delirious and fully mad, followed closely behind. Ignitus hit a dead-end where a statue of Malefor-a gift meant for him and stood as part of a shrine to the purple dragon-was. He turned abruptly as the psychotic purple dragon approached slowly. Dragonutes arrived, attacking Malefor.

He killed them, disemboweling and slitting the throat of the final guard. Deeply frightened, Ignitus watched in paralyzed horror as the bloodsoaked Malefor transformed...turning dark...and much larger. He prepared to unleash his dark breath, and Ignitus cried, "Malefor! STOP! We're friends! Remember?"

His voice deep and demonic, layered, Malefor replied angrily and with malicious intent, "No! Tera was the only one!"

"Only what?"

"She was the only one that I loved! I...I didn't even get to fulfill my promise!"

"What promise!"

"I told her...I _promised_ her we would mate when Zoron was gone. But no! You had to kill her! Right as we began!"

"I did no such thing! I've told you, Gaul is a reknowned traitor, and he will betray you too!"

"NO! Gaul was the only one that cared!"

"...What?"

"After Zoron's death, the "hero" of the prophecy was forgotten, ignored, tossed aside like yesterday's trash! Nobody acknowledged me! Nobody helped me! NOBODY COMFORTED ME when Tera was gone! Gaul, he was THERE for me! He acknowledged me! He took me under his wing, and respected me when no one else did! He was THERE! He was...always...there. And _you_, my "friend" were never there once! You never were there to say "congratulations" or to apologize for Tera, hell, you never even came to visit! You are no "friend". Or if you were...NO LONGER!"

Ignitus was hurt by his comments...Gaul had lied, had murdered Tera and accused him of being the puppet master...but Malefor's comments on him never being there, never visiting, too caught up in the business here to take some time to visit his friend...they were true. He never thanked Malefor for saving the world...and no one else had either. The fact that it took six months to realize that Tera had passed away, or that Malefor was grieving...it showed how horrible a friend Ignitus really was.

The big dragon bowed his head in shame.

"Ignitus!" Came a feminine voice.

Alarmed, both Malefor and Ignitus glanced at the source.

"Pyria! GET BACK!" Ignitus cried!

"Ignitus!" she repeated, not hearing the fire dragon's plea.

And then...

She turned the corner and found the insane Malefor waiting for her. The moment she appeared, Malefor sliced, and in a spray of blood that splattered the walls, floor, and painted even more of Malefor's armour, Pyria went down.

"PYRIA!" Ignitus cried, tears beginning to flow.

Malefor, laughing in macabre pleasure, said maliciously, "She will die, a horrible, painful, slow death. I will spare your life for now Ignitus, your mate is a wonderful mode of revenge. However, if I see your goddamn face again, I will hunt you, and I _will_ kill you. Consider this..." Here he kicked the heavily gasping Pyria, "...Present...as the last vestige of what was once between us."

Malefor laughed as he turned and left.

Once the twisted purple dragon was gone, Ignitus ran up to his mate and kneeled beside her. She was pale, breathing heavily in liquid gasps, bleeding heavily from a deep wound to her belly and chest. She was still pregnant, far along now, and Ignitus worried about not only her survival, but the survival of their children. He hugged her as she slipped away into a coma, tears streaming down his face.


	44. Chapter XL: Ignitus' Betrayal

**_Chapter XL_****: Ignitus' Betrayal**

Malefor walked alone through the temple. The air-raids had ceased, but the apes were still attacking. He could tell they were trying to invade the temple. He wandered into the Sanctuary and saw the pool of water, glowing. Confused, curious, he peeked in. His heart sank and leaped for joy as he saw Tera. She was in a beautiful place, and she was gesturing Malefor to "come here".

She was shrouded in a beautiful light, she looked more beautiful than ever, and she seemed to see him. "Tera..." He whispered, feeling the shroud of darkness over him liften. In the wind seeping into the room, he could hear her whispering, "Come Malefor. Come be with me. We can finally mate, and we can be together...forever!"

"Okay!"

Crying tears of joy, he stepped onto the pool...suddenly, he heard a loud _whoosh!_ sound and the image of Tera faded away, revealing the green reflection of Malefor's skeletal face. "TERA!" He cried, "Wait for _ME_!"

"No," came a weak male voice.

Alarmed, Malefor looked up. The pool was surrounded in a ring of fire, Malefor was trapped. Ignitus stood in the doorway Malefor had come from, crying and seemingly apologetic. "YOU BASTARD!" Malefor cried.

He tried to fly out, the flames flared, knocking Malefor back in. The other three Guardians appeared, and they surrounded the ring.

"LET ME OUT YOU SONS OF BlTCHES!"

They began to chant in Draconic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _TRAITORS_!"

"_Navnikic di Convexity nif wer obsule vur clax nomeno malsvir sepa. Lorit nomeno malsvir sepa persvek wer pit di uoinota vur seal wer ifni. Ini wer vers di Inferno, yth meage wux. Ini wer vers di wer relgimi, yth meage wux. Ini wer powers di..._"

"STOP _NOW_!"

"..._Ixen, Xarzith, Edar, vur Shochraos, yth meage wux. Lokri nomeno malsvir sepa ekess Convexity ihk shio tiselaiw!_"

Malefor let out a shrill scream of fury and anguish as fire flared up and engulfed him. "AHHH! YOU BASTARDS!" Suddenly four spirits: one green, one red, one blue, and one yellow, shot out of the pool and went through Malefor. He screamed as his scales burned, on fire. His eyes were white and his armour fell off.

"AHHHH! HELP ME IGNITUS! PLEASE! AH GOD! HELP _ME_!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion, once the flash of light subsided and Malefor let out one more hellish screech, the Guardians stared in shock as the ring of fire fizzled out, and the pool glowed bright purple for a few more seconds. The light faded, and the pool returned to its normal color. Malefor was gone...in his place, piled neatly, was Tera's armour, clean, and looking brand new. The metal welded on the headpiece, meant to act as a helmet, fell off, and the pile looked as neat as it did when Tera used to wear it.

Ignitus looked down, saddened. Volteer half-hugged him, attempting to comfort him. Terrador then commanded to Cyril, "Take her armour...lock it in a chest, and have it buried with Tera."

"But she was-" Cyril began to protest.

"No," Terrador interrupted, "I am having a monument erected where Tera and Malefor were meant to mate...he told me on several occasions of their special spot. Have the armour buried beneath the monument."

"Right away Terrador," Cyril replied, and he left. Terrador picked up the neat pile of armour and followed Cyril.

Ignitus, saddened, said, "Why couldn't I save him?"

Volteer replied, "It's not your fault Ignitus. He was destined for this anyway."

Ignitus sighed, "Still though."

"Come on, let's get some rest."

* * * * *

-_Convexity_-

"Somebody HELP ME!" Malefor cried. He was chained to four ancient dragon statues of Magma Diamond, surrounded by an ocean of magma. "HELP ME! TERA! DAMN YOU IGNITUS! I _WILL_ HAVE MY REVENGE!"

He roared angrily, a deafening roar that echoed...but wasn't heard.


	45. Chapter XLI: The Savior

**_Chapter XLI_****: The Savior**

"Stay with me, Pyria! Stay with me!" Ignitus stood by his delirious mate, moaning with birthing pains. The shock of her injuries had triggered her egg-laying stage, despite the fact that the eggs had another month or two before they were supposed to be laid. She had suvived, struggled, but survived through the two weeks since Malefor wounded her...since the Guardians sealed Malefor in Convexity.

Early that morning, a silent dragoness had arrived holding a black egg she had laid. Understanding what it was, Ignitus was puzzled, but excited to see a black dragon egg again. It meant the savior was here. As soon as the black egg had changed hands; put in her pedestal; and the mysterious dragoness had disappeared in the windy, pre-morning darkness, never to be seen again; Pyria had awoken from her coma and gone into labor.

Now Ignitus sat, birthing the eggs as they came, feeling a deep happiness at the aspect of being a father. Twelve eggs, a relatively healthy clutch size, however, the shells were thin and translucent, and Ignitus' heart was filled with dread and sank as he realized...the eggs would not live to hatch. Pyria let out a final roar of pain, jerked briefly but hard, and stilled.

"Pyria?"

Nothing.

"Pyria!"

Silence.

"PYRIA!"

She was gone.

Ignitus bowed his head in sadness, but, then Pyria laid one more egg...a purple one. Stunned, Ignitus picked it up, the shell was thick...healthy, opaque...healthy, and was slightly heavy...healthy. It might just survive. Stunned, but enthralled, Ignitus entered the egg-filled Sanctuary, and placed the purple egg on the pedestal beside his queen.

It would be about a year until the eggs hatched...but the savior was born...and he would live happily with his queen, stop Malefor...and Ignitus enjoyed the thought of being with his son. "Spyro..." He said, "I will name you, Spyro."

Ignitus looked up into the dark skies, a smile on his face, as the sun rose on yet another day.

...When Gaul would attack the temple to steal the purple dragon and train him to resurrect the "Dark Master" as Gaul had affectionately called Malefor following Tera's demise, one year in the future...Ignitus would write Spyro's name on a piece of parchment, and send it away with the egg into the Mushroom Forest.


	46. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

_**Epilogue**_**: The End of the Beginning**

_As I think about those days, long gone, where I had a friend instead of an enemy, I realize that Malefor was never truly bad. The devil's curse...and his own painful loss, are what caused his destruction. I also wonder if this describes Malefor's purpose with Cynder. What if he intended to trick Cynder into abandoning her own destiny, and allow him to take her as his mate. She could never replace Tera, for that was as true as love can get._

_Perhaps though, his entire plan for Cynder was merely for her to set him free, and then take him as her mate. If so, then I would assume he knew; the moment Cynder's and Spyro's glances met, their deep instinct would take over, realize their destiny even if they didn't voluntarily know, and any hopes of Malefor's seduction of Cynder would come to naught...for only then would she realize that Malefor was not her destined mate, Spyro was, and thus, she would refuse his advances._

_She's strong, and she could very easily overcome any male. Seeing this from Mal's point of view, reuniting Spyro and Cynder was a fatal mistake...for in doing so, he blew any chance he had with her. This is also why I believe Spyro saved her from Convexity based on instinct...a gut feeling...without really knowing why._

_Deep down, whether consciously or not, he knew he was saving his mate. Malefor wasn't always evil, his story tells of his cheery life...until everything came down...most of his downfall beginning with his mate's premature death. Deep down, I pray to the ancestors that Malefor will one day make amends for his sins, and that one day, he will be reunited with Tera...where they can fulfill their destiny without worry of being separated again..._

_Perhaps, one day...things will finally turn around, and the sun in Malefor's life will rise again..._

**The Story Continues in...**

_**The Legend of Spyro: Revolution**_


End file.
